A Cold Castle
by SkatingDJ
Summary: Lord Voldemort has returned with great power and Dumbledore wants to keep a close eye on Harry Potter but needs help. He decides to recruit a very special person, or shall we say spirit, for the job. Jack and his friends have an amazing time at Hogwarts but something is lurking in the shadows... 5th story. I don't own anything. T for violence and a bit of language. One OC.
1. Help!

**Yay!:) Hello everybody! Here is A Cold Castle, a Harry Potter and Rise of the Guardians crossover. This story takes place during the 5th year since it fits I guess. (Thanks to an awesome reviewer) I had this idea before I made Revenge is Best Served Cold actually but I decided to knock that story out first for the heck of it. **

**Just to want to let you know that I am not a geek when it comes to Harry Potter. I don't know much about it at all. I have not read the 5th book but seen the movie... Don't kill me! But I'm considering of skimming it. So if I skipped something vital or made a huge error please feel free to tell me! **

**But, yeah! Super excited to get started! So without further a due! Jump right in and start reading! (This chapter is short)**

* * *

The Dark Lord has returned. Harry Potter exclaimed this to Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament when he transported back by the port key which happened to be the cup, he said this while clutching onto the dead lifeless body of Cedric Diggory. But many of the students and teachers thought this was foolishness and the Ministry of Magic was posting non stop articles on how it was a scam and a lie. But Harry said that Voldemort had returned and Dumbledore believed him.

Harry need to be protected. The Dark Lord had already caused enough trouble to the poor boy and he had not even yet fully returned. Things were now starting to get out of hand. Right this second Voldemort was out there somewhere, getting more and more powerful. Harry needed to be kept an eye on. But Dumbledore himself could not do it. Being a principle was already hard enough. He needed help and Harry Potter's fifth year was already approaching, quickly.

Albus was sitting in his chair thinking through these things when Professor Mcgonagal burst in through the door. Albus was so deep in thought he did not hear Minerva travel up the golden gargoyle and at first slam open the door. Dumbledore jumped in his seat and sat up. It was not likely for Minerva to come into his office without knocking and she looked flushed and distressed.

"What ever is the matter, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked the frantic women.

Minerva caught her breath for a moment before blurting out her story. "It's Potter, Albus." Dumbledore sat up and stepped down the little stairs and came towards her. "He has performed the Patronus Charm in front of his cousin, Dudley. The Ministry has expelled him from Hogwarts, Albus! There must be a reason for Potter's actions for one but we must do something at once!"

Dumbledore summoned his phoenix Faux as the lovely and majestic fire bird perched on his arm. "Very well, Minerva. I shall see to it at once. But first, I must see some old friends."

Faux flapped and flew utop Dumbledore's night cap he always wore as Albus then reached his arms up and clasped Faux's tale feathers. The bird and man disappeared in flames. All that was left in the of the headmaster was a pile of smoldering ash and Minerva Mcgonagal.

A croaky voice then spoke up to Minerva, "Potter?" The Sorting Hat.

Minerva nodded and the sorting hat just nodded as his lips rested in a wide stance as he growled.

Minerva just hoped that things would get sorted out before things didn't get any worse.

* * *

Summer was coming to an end and students were getting prepared for school. North was getting toys prepared for Christmas. Toys were prepared all year around. North was in his room, warming his feet by the fireplace and creating an ice train. He set it on the loop-DE-loop ice train track and the train looped around. It came to an edge and flew off, it grew wings and flew around the room. North chuckled with satisfaction.

The ice train flew near the fireplace and-to it's inconvenience-melted when the fire suddenly grew six feet tall and turned into a shade of blazing green. A tall old man in a grayish-bluish robe stepped out with a phoenix perched on his arm, eyeballing the site before him.

North outstretched his arms. "Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore did the same. "North!"

Faux felt an embrace coming so he flew off and landed on the ice track, avoiding some incoming crushing.

The two men released themselves. "Long time no see! However did you get here?" North said.

"Faux transported me to the Ministry where I used some floo powder in a fireplace. But it's been far to long, old friend. Uh, how long do you think?" Albus asked slyly.

North chuckled. "Don't remember! But what brings you here, hm?" North then asked.

Dumbledore's cheery face grew solemn. "The Dark Lord. He has returned."

North raised his eyebrows. He remembered Albus telling him about this cereal killer a few decades ago. "Good lord, Albus. But whatever are you here for?" North asked with concern.

"I need help. I need Potter boy to be kept an eye on. When it is most convenient, let's say tomorrow at daybreak, gather your friends for a meeting. We need to talk." Dumbledore then paused and raised a finger, stepping over to his bird. "Oh, and do bring that teenage Winter Spirit if you can."

Before North could ask for an explanation Dumbledore had already vanished with his bird in a flaming depart. North wanted to know more but for now he would get some shut eye before calling a meeting tomorrow at daybreak. Whatever could Dumbledore be proposing?

* * *

**Okay, first chapter! So how was it? Good, bad, decent, it sucked? (Lolz) But, yeah:) Please tell me if there's anything I should know and whatnot. Review! Thanks!**

**Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	2. School?

**Hi everyone! So far, I'm happy with how this is going:) And OH MY GOD 5 reviews! You people rock!XD Love ya!3 Here are some shout outs-**

**RanDomthoughtS9: Thanks, here it is!**

**Nikki Pond: I totally remember you!:) I actually do not know for the time being if I will make Jack look human or like he is. I'm thinking about it hard. And you'll have to see which house I put him in;) **

**Oh, thank you Nikki for saying this because I meant to tell everyone in the first chapter: THERE WILL BE NO PAIRINGS. I got a bit screwed for it in my last book, and honestly, (if you read my reply to that person) I don't support Jackx anyone or yadayadayada... sure, I may write some cute interaction but it will be anything but serious.**

**Crazyhorse1774: Thanks:) Btw, I like your name! I like horses too;) I want to ride one sometime in my life.**

**Angelicat2: You will find out here!:) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Changeofheart505: Haha, thanks so much!;) **

**So thank you to my lovely reviewers! So lets get on to chapter two!**

* * *

"What on Easter Egg Island is taking that gosh darn snow cone so long?" Bunny complained, he had been thumping his foot rapidly on the floor for a constant fifteen minutes waiting for the winter sprite.

"Patience, Bunny!" Tooth scolded. But even she was a little fidgety.

North had specifically told them to 'try' and make it on time because a special guest was coming over. All the guardians had come in at the same time... except one, and most precisely that one. No one was used to having someone extra that was not a guardian (except Jamie and his friends) in North's palace. It made everyone a bit on edge to have a six foot tall, over 100 years old man in dress robes and a night cap standing next to the fireplace. North had told them about this man called Albus Dumbledore but nobody had braced themselves for who exactly he was and what he did.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late! Got caught up in an epic snowball fight with Jamie!" A peppy voice piped up from outside. Soon a blue and brown blur flew in and landed softly on the ground with a grin spread from ear to ear. Jack Frost. Jack's crystal blue eyes immediately flashed and darted to the unknown man standing next to the fireplace. "Uh... guys? Who's the old, tall fella next to the fireplace?"

Tooth lightly slapped Jack's shoulder and hissed.

Jack was startled when the old man actually spoke up in response to his question, he hoped perhaps he didn't hear him. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, at your service." Dumbledore bowed his head.

Jack puckered his lips and raised his eyebrows, "Okay." Was all he managed to squeak out.

North clapped his hands, "Well then! Now that everyone is here, Dumbledore, do explain what the case is."

"The Dark Lord has returned." Dumbledore began in a deep, dark voice.

Tooth gasped. "Voldemort?"

"Last time I heard about that bloody creep was back in the Dark Ages with Pitch!" Bunny exclaimed, everyone shuddered.

The Dark Ages, around the time before Man in Moon had chosen the guardians to bring light into the world, Pitch Black aka the Boogieman raided havoc among the word, spreading fear, darkness and nightmares. This also occurred during the time Lord Voldemort was bringing fellow wizards and witches to the dark side until he was defeated and vanished by Harry Potter. The Wizarding World too called this the Dark Ages.

Sandy blew sand steam out of his ears, he hated those times most of all where even he could not bring light and sweet dreams to the children of the world.

Jack snagged curious looks at his friends who were mumbling things about this bad guy named 'Voldemort'. Jack did know about the Dark Ages but only on Pitch's side, he knew nothing about this 'Dark Lord'. "Uh, who are we talking about?"

Tooth snapped out of her little frenzy and whizzed over to Jack to explain. "Jack, in the Wizarding World, there was this wizard called Voldemort. During the Dark Ages, he brought other wizards and witches to the dark side. If anyone stood up to him, they ended up dead. He was a great wizard but terrible, utterly terrible! A mad cereal killer!" Tooth returned back to her frenzy.

Of course Jack thought that bringing people to a dark side and murdering people was awful but what really caught his attention was this 'Wizarding World' thing. "Wizarding World you say? What's that?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "You gotta teach this boy many things, North!"

North sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jack." He said seriously. "In the world, there are wizards and witches." Jack nodded, he thought that was super cool! He always wondered if their were things like that and he was right! "They attend a school called Hogwarts in Scotland, a grand castle, where they learn spells and many different things that they will need to know to become a great wizard or witch. And that's pretty much the base only."

"Ya mate, you've seen nothing!" Bunny taunted and teased.

Jack merely shrugged him off, this wizard and witch thing sounded so epic! How come he didn't know about it? "Why haven't I seen the school or heard of this?"

Sandy tried to reply to the Winter Spirit but of course the teenager could not understand. "It's sort of like another dimension of some sort and can only be found by going through certain places." North substituted for Sandy.

_That explains a lot. _Jack thought. But this was getting no where. "I get it but why tell me now and what do we need Dumble-who for?"

Tooth slapped Jack harder this time and Jack winced. But Dumbledore kept a smile on his face... he was actually laughing!

"You see dear boy, I need you to keep an eye on someone." Dumbledore said matter of fact like.

Jack stiffened and straightened his posture and plastered on his famous smirk. "I can do that. Who?"

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Harry who?" Jack asked. He was so confused.

Dumbledore sighed. "Oh dear, North."

North stepped up to explain more to the teenager. "I'll make this short. One day the Dark Lord targeted a magic couple named Lily and James Potter and their infant, Harry. Voldemort killed Lily and James and attempted to kill Harry but the baby miraculously lived and Voldemort seemingly died. Now that the Dark Lord is back, he wants revenge, Dumbledore says that Harry is in grave danger and he must be protected."

"Wow. Kids tough. And the Dark Lord is pretty committed, I'll give him that." Jack said with a touch of sarcastic admiration. "So, I am assuming you want me to look over this kid? Sure. How?" Jack asked.

"I want you to go undercover as a student attending Hogwarts this year!" Dumbledore announced his proposal. He then pondered for a quick moment. "Harry's around your age, perfect! Of course minus 300 years! So you will fit in just fine with the fifth years!"

Everyone started to laugh. Jack on the other hand was having a little bit of difficulty processing all the information and was starting on a rampage. He whammed his staff down on the ground making frost cover the ground and a gust of wind wave through the room causing everyone to lose their balance. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Jack 'what's wrong with you?' style.

"So you want me to go to _school_, for a whole _year_? What about my job as a winter spirit? I have to do important things you know!" Jack said coldly and folded his arms.

Dumbledore put up his hands to calm the winter sprite. "Don't worry sonny, I have wizards and witches that will cover the globe and spread your lovely snow. Of course, not as perfect as you but it will do!"

Jack groaned. "Well what if I don't want to do this? Think of that?" He spat.

North trudged in front of the distressed spirit and placed his large hands on the small boys scrawny shoulders. North looked into Jack's electrified blue eyes, electrified with caution and thought. "Please Jack. Dumbledore and Harry need you. Not for the sake of Potter, but for the sake of Hogwarts that is filled with innocent, bright children. And for the sake of the Wizarding World. Please, if you do not do this, it could jeopardize the entire world!"

_Go to this school. Learn magic. Protect kids... _Didn't seem to bad when Jack balanced out the options. He hated the idea of school, but this was a magic school. There had to be some advantages. And learning magic seemed to be awesome as it is! And protecting kids was his job after all. It was only for a year... so, why not?

"I'm in!" Jack declared.

Tooth hugged Jack and Bunny and Sandy clapped along. North and Dumbledore looked pleased. After the short cheery celebration Dumbledore spoke up.

"Now, school starts soon! In a week...? Good lord a few days! You must get prepared tomorrow morning asap!" Dumbledore said frantically. "North shall accompany you to gather your things." He paused. "I must be off. Good to see you all! Especially you, Jack Frost. Be seeing you!"

Dumbledore nodded at the Winter Spirit as he and his bird -that Jack couldn't stop gawking at– stepped into the fireplace and vanished in a flash of green. Jack had to back off slightly regarding the mystical heat. After Dumbledore was gone, Jack asked some well deserved questions.

"Only a few days? What about Jamie?" Jack said.

"Don't worry, Jack! There will be plenty of time to say good bye to Jamie once we get your supplies." North said and guided Jack to the door.

"What do I need?" Jack asked curiously, what would a wizard need exactly?

North hummed, "Some books, a wand, your uniform-" North cooed when he was cut off.

"Wait, wait, wait... UNIFORM?" Jack froze in his tracks. "A WAND?" No way was he replacing his staff, a key part of his life source, with a dinky little stick and his comfy and cold sweatshirt with a stiff and hot linen shirt instead or something. He hated wearing uncomfortable clothes, they made him feel trapped and Jack Frost DID NOT like to feel trapped, no sir!

"We'll sort something out..." North cooed. _Will I be able to sort something out? _The thought of Jack hyperventilating because of those two things made North cringe. He scooted the frosted boy out the door and ordered him to go to work for he only had a few more days before he was headed to school! After North shut the door, Bunny burst into a fit of hysterical laughing.

"Oh my eggs!" The hysterical Pooka exclaimed. "I so wish I had a camera to take a picture of Jack's face when he learned he needed to wear uniforms!" Bunny wheezed and gagged due to too much laughing.

Sandy rolled his eyes and bid farewell to the guardians to return to his castle. Tooth told Bunny to give the poor teenager a break before returning to her palace to inform her fairies about the news. After Bunny was satisfied enough with his thoughts he created a hole back to his warren. Leaving North by himself.

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Whew! I did it! So, what did ya think? I know it's a bit lame-o but that's how it is with all meetings lol. So, thank you SO much guys for all the reviews! You think for this one we can get... five? The same amount? Anyways, chapter two complete chapter three will come out this week! Thank you all!**

**Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ **


	3. Diagon Alley

**Wow, I got 6 reviews off the gecko! That's more than I asked for! OH MY GOD You people rule!XD NOTICE: My school starts on September 1st. When that happens, I will not be posting as frequently:( maybe like 1 chapter a week... SCHOOL!:( (No, school is awesome but I still hate it at the same time lol) and Open Office was 'Not Responding' on me like crazy! HATE when that happens!:( I was saving after EVERY SENTENCE-end of notice- oh yeah, I was listening to _Come Little Children _by Erutan. HIGHLY RECCOMEND YOU LISTEN TO IT. So pretty:3**

**Here are the shoutouts-**

**jaclynfrost: Thanks:) and Jack Frost is all yours, lol! If I were to bend an element I would chose FIRE. The Katniss is here!**

**Nikki Pond: That's a lot of awesome info! Thanks for sharing it with me. You got my mind going on some very vital parts that I will need to address to! Thanks for the review!:) **

**changeofheart505: I like u B)**

**LastPower46: Shiiiiiiiiii... oot! Didn't swear! But oh my eggs... Jesus... thank you for mentioning that before I used it again and still meaning breakfast. Btw, do you think Voldemort needs to eat?**

** 140: Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter:3 **

**crazyhorse1774: ha ha... I developed the love for horses cause my old bff in first grade horse back rided and never stopped talking about horses XD lol **

**Yea, ok, I think that's everyone. Okay, lets begin chapter 3! Who's ready to go to Diagon Alley? **

* * *

"Up and at 'em, Snowflake!" Bunny shouted at the snoozing Winter Spirit who just groaned and rolled over in his bed, asking him to shoo. Bunny did not take that too kindly and took off the freezing cold sheets from Jack's little body that was crumpled in a ball.

"Go away, Kangaroo." Jack moaned, cuddling in his cold bed. North had persuaded him to stay at his palace for the night and made him a bed and blanket that generated cold temperatures.

"Naw mate," Bunny protested. "Come on! Time to get up! North's coming in soon!" Bunny yanked the teenager off of the bed who embarrassingly squealed and yelped like a little girl as Bunny flung him over his shoulder and draped the winter sprite on his back. Bunny ran through the hallways with Jack cussing and hissing in his ears. Now that Jack was a guardian they had become more like troublesome brothers.

Jack was able to snag his staff that was leaning against the bed post before Bunny snatched him and knocked him on the head with it, making him set him down. "What are you doing here?" Jack demanded for an answer, why out of all people would E. Aster Bunnymund see the Jack Frost at the crack of dawn?

"Duh..." Bunny stuck his tongue out. "I'm sending you off to London with North! And I'm going to see you in that uniform, Frostbite!" Bunny called as he then hopped away.

_I'm going to London? _Jack sighed. Bunny had parked Jack right outside North's room. North opened up his door and prodded Jack on the shoulder who looked a bit mesmerized. North and Jack trotted to the loading dock where the yetis prepared the sleigh for a journey across half of the globe. Jack jumped in but didn't sit down. He could feel the thrill of the ride easier that way. Everyone loves the sleigh! North hitched up the reins as the reindeer reared and galloped through the icy tunnels and shot out of the opening underneath North's Palace.

During the ride, Jack could hear and feel the rush of his wind howl with joy as it ruffled his hoodie and snow-white hair. Jack hadn't felt this great in, ever really. Being with the guardians was the best thing that ever happened to him. The last time he was alone was the night about a year ago when Bunny shoved him in a sack and tossed him into a magic portal where his life changed forever. Even though it was a year ago, and it was not a long time compared to Jack of course, that night felt like just yesterday. As Jack was rolling through these memories which he listed as his favorites, North had parked the sleigh in a dark abandoned alleyway in London.

Jack looked around, if this magic place was somewhere normal people couldn't reach it, then why were they here? There were normal people just walking around. "So, this is where we get my things? I thought the place was supposed to be a little more... seclusive?" Jack asked North as he followed the Cossack down the stone paved road.

"I told you, Frost. Secret world, secret entrance!" North replied. North went to a door and looked up at the sign before nodding. "The Leaky Cauldron! Invisible to Muggles." Jack went "Ooh..." for North had explained to the boy what Muggles were. He opened the door and let Jack go in first.

_Good name for a magic place. _Jack thought but did not expect the Leaky Cauldron to be a pub full of weird people. There was an old woman dressed in a tight black dress with a witch hat, smoking on a ciggy, she also had ridiculously long nails. Another man was dressed as if he was a rich man living around the early 1900's with a coat with a tail, a top hat and everything! An odd bunch. When Jack and North walked towards the back of the room, a waiter carrying what seemed to be a beer that had the same color as butter walked right through them. Not a believer, and by the look of it, nobody seemed to believe in them since everyone would be totally staring at a large man in a wooly coat and a little teenager with white hair.

But this brought up another question, _how was everyone going to see Jack Frost? _"North? How is everyone going to see me at the school?"

North gasped as he fumbled around in his coat for something. After a brief moment, North pulled out a little tin can and tossed it to Jack. "Sprinkle this on you every morning."

Jack peeked under the lid and saw some average looking dust but after a little while it glowed a faint blue. Jack closed the lid and stored it away in his pocket.

But one man did see them. "North! Care for a vodka?" The bartender asked. A short plump man with scruffy gray hair and a peachy face wearing a button down shirt and a dirty apron. A few people sitting at the bar looked at the bartender like he was crazy.

Jack snorted. He guessed the bartender was the only person who believed in them.

"No thanks, Tom. Just buying Jack's schools supplies!" North replied.

Tom smirked. "Dumbledore told me about this boy! Quite the spirit if you ask me!" He said in a hushed voice so only North and Jack could hear it.

Jack and North continued to the back and opened an old door to a stoned pantry. One wall had a shelf with bottles and vegetables while the other two were bare. At one corner sat a pink umbrella. And one of the walls had some bricks sticking out in an odd fashion. Suspicious. North took the pink umbrella and tapped the wall. Jack stared at the wall, just then, he heard the sound of bricks clinking together. Soon, the bricks North had tapped started to fold away. Brick after brick, the stone wall started to create an entrance to another alley. A very lively alley full of wondrous things.

"Diagon Alley!" North announced as he and Jack stepped into the grand alley.

* * *

Jack wished he had eight more eyes... there were all kinds of neat shops! Jack spotted an ice cream parlor belonging to a person called Florean Fortescue. Then there was another shop called _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ (whatever quidditch was, Jack thought) that had a broomstick called a _firebolt _on a stand showing off behind a large window. A shop that sold infinity potions beyond the imagination and a bookstore called _Flourish & Blott's _where all the students gathered their school books, parchments, quills and other do-dads and trinkets. Then there was a little tiny shop labeled _Olivander's: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC. _Jack chuckled, this shop was older than he was! That's a first. So far, Jack's favorite shop was one called, _Eeylops's Owl Emporium. _In the window there were dozens of cool owls. Jack favored in one that had feather's that were as white as snow like his own hair and named, _Snowy. _

"Okay, first stop! Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions." North said as he opened a door to a fashion store.

Jack scowled. _Let's get this over with. _Jack held his breath as he charged in, coming face to face –more like chin to tip of hair– with a short, stocky women. Madam Malkin, Jack presumed.

"What do you need? I'm sure we have your size..." Madam Malkin said to Jack in a friendly voice which trailed off once she saw North trudge in, minding his head.

"North! Is this the young spirit Jack Frost Dumbledore informed me about?" Malkin said. Madam Malkin was a short women, slightly on the plump side. She wore a lovely mauve dress with sequence, the rim resting just below her knee showing a pair of fancy ankle bracelets and mauve high heels. She had short gray hair that was curled in stylish ways.

North bashfully said yes as he leaned on the desk.

"Come on then, deary!" Malkin said. She grabbed Jack by the hood of his sweatshirt and swiftly threw him up on a stool.

Jack chuckled for he had never been picked up by a women before but recoiled and blushed when Malkin tore off his sweatshirt leaving Jack in his undershirt. North laughed and Jack glared daggers at him. North shut up as Madam Malkin also did not approve of the man's teasing. Malkin searched in her dresser and flung out a roll of measuring tap which whizzed over to Jack by itself and rapidly measured him from head to toe. Jack giggled when the measuring tape nodded at him before zooming back to it's home in the drawer. Madam Malkin then threw on a robe for Jack which fit perfectly and to Jack's utter surprise, it was cool and soft. Quite like his sweatshirt. It was then he realized he was dressed in a full uniform: robe, tucked in shirt, a tie, black pants and even shoes! He caught North stealing a picture of him but Jack just smiled as the uniform didn't irritate him the least bit.

Before Jack knew it, he was back in his sweatshirt with his normal clothes and off the stool with North paying Madam Malkin with some Galleons, Sickles and Knuts that he got at Gringott's Bank. Jack thought the goblins were worthy of Pitch's servants but of course he dare not mentioned his thought. North taught Jack wizarding money which did seem confusing at first but he got the hang of it. They exited the shop with Jack swinging a bag at his side.

"Jack, go on ahead to Olivander's wand shop. I need to go get something, won't be long." North said as he pointed Jack in the right direction pouring some Galleons into his palm before he headed the other way.

Jack entered the shop as the door with the bell made a tinkling noise. He set the bag down at the door and examined the place, heading to the little desk in the center. It was a small room consisting boxes among boxes of wands from floor to ceiling, literally. Under the light, there was a newspaper that had moving pictures on them. Jack saw this and thought it was incredibly fascinating although the font and where they printed the paragraphs was a bit funky. There was a picture of a boy around Jack's age (minus 300 years) and in big bold letters it wrote, **Potter? **Then the words shifted and formed, **Plotter? **This seemed very interesting and Jack read on. He thought he should definitely know more about the boy he was to keep an eye on.

Harry had 'supposedly' had an encounter with some dementors (whatever those were) and used the Patronus Charm (whichever spell that was!) in front of his Muggle cousin, Dudley. Muggles cannot see dementors. The Ministry had expelled Harry from Hogwarts but Dumbledore protested and made a hearing for the boy and claimed that this was the doing of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after he came back from the Triwizard Tournament with a dead Cedric Diggory. Harry was luckily saved by a voting of the jury but the newspaper then went on about how this was foolishness and blah-de-dah-de-doo...

Jack frowned, the Ministry was such lunatics! Jack wanted to go right up to Cornelius Fudge and give him a piece of his icy mind! Why would Harry lie about such things? Absolutely no reason and it was no subject to lie about! And it wasn't like Cedric dropped dead to his own account! And Harry knew as did all under-aged wizards and witches that you would be expelled if you used magic outside of school, Harry must have used the charm for a reason!

In the middle of Jack's raging thoughts, a rolling sound tumbled down one of the corridors. Jack's eyes shot up to see an old man with frizzy white hair like Albert Einstein on a ladder with wheels. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Frost!" The old man, Jack assumed it was Olivander, said. He slid off the ladder and came over to Jack.

"Reading the Daily Prophet? Potter's case?" Olivander asked, glancing at the newspaper. Most specifically at the boy with round glasses sitting in a large throne, his eyes skirting around wildly.

Jack couldn't help but blurt out, "You think it's true? About Lord Vol- I mean, He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named returning?"

Olivander tapped his chin before responding. "Yes. I do believe he is out there... somewhere." He then stopped, an eerie silence adrift in the air making Jack shudder.

Jack snapped out of his trance once he realized that his staff had been snatched away. "Hey!" Jack said crossly at Olivander who was inspecting his staff in awe. "Give it back!"

"I suppose you don't want to buy a wand then?" Olivander asked the teenager, whilst of his shouts.

"I would like to use my staff for school if you don't mind..." Jack said tersely with a slight attitude, gritting his teeth.

Olivander shot up a finger and jogged to the back of the room full of entwining cases full of other wands. Jack waited somewhat patiently before Olivander came rushing back with no staff in hand but a wand. A wand. Jack jumped and ordered for an explanation as to what Olivander did to his staff.

"Calm down!" Olivander asked the frantic boy, waving his hands in defense and handing the wand to Jack.

The wand had the same twisted wood texture as Jack's staff but was now only a foot long. It had no hook. The wooden texture ran from the pointy tip to halfway down the wand where it began to smooth out. At the base, about a quarter of the wand was completely smooth.

"Say _Engorgio." _Olivander said with a mystical touch.

"Engorgio." Jack said flatly without the mysteriousness in his voice like Olivander did but his eyes grew wide when he saw the wand transform back into his staff. You could see the whites surrounding his pupils, yeah, that's how wide they were!

"Now, _Reducio." _Olivander said.

"Reducio!" Jack said with a bit more flare as his staff returned to wand size.

"I inserted a phoenix tale into the core of your staff so now you will be able to conduct spells along with your frosting powers. Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named also has a phoenix tale as well... they are very special." Olivander said, whispering the last sentence before disappearing into the back of his store.

Jack left a tip since he didn't manually buy a wand. He gazed once more at the fretted Potter on the newspaper with sorrow. He would definitely make sure Harry got some proper caring. He was startled when there came a tap on the window. It was North... with a snow-white owl in a cage, Snowy. Jack exited the shop with his bag of clothes and transformed his wand back to his staff. He marveled at the birds majestic appearance and how crisp and white his feathers were.

"Thank you, North." Jack said seriously as he put on his famous smile, a genuine smile.

North just nodded and smiled through his tangled beard. Jack had suggested Baby Tooth to be his pet but Dumbledore said it would stand out to much. They continued their shopping at Flourish & Blott's picking up his school supplies and heading back through the exit to the pub but not before having some ice cream at Florean's. Back into the real world, North and Jack headed to the sleigh and packed the bags into the back before heading back to North's Palace.

* * *

**There's chapter 3!:) Hope you all liked it! I enjoyed writing about Diagon Alley, such an awesome place! Gee, I wish the Wizarding World was real... he he:3 Lets see if we can get some reviews for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks y'all! **

**Peace! (I'm still listening to Come Little Children... I'm obsessed)**

**-SkatingDJ**


	4. Polyjuice Potion & the Hogwarts Express!

**Chapter 4 is here! Jack's going to Hogwarts! I repeat, my school starts on September 2nd Tuesday next week (not first cause of Labor Day) so I will not be posting very much!:( I dunno what else to say so lets get on into the reviews!-**

**jaclynfrost: I mean, it IS not only the source of his powers but is also sort of a part of his life source... :/ **

**changeofheart505: Yay!:) Thanks!**

**RanDomthoughtS9: North got him a snow-white owl called Snowy:) **

**Nikki Pond: Like dude! If I got a letter from Hogwarts I would be bouncing off the walls!XD But my parents wouldn't allow me to leave for such a long time lol:) Thanks, I like Jack and Bunny's relationship, super funny. **

**Sorry 140, when I made a shout out to you last chapter, it ended up just saying: "140" cause Open Office was "Not Responding" and shutting down on me every 2 seconds!:( Anyway, not much to say, super excited, lets get on to chapter 4!**

* * *

_**Flashback-**_

Jamie was sitting on his bed drawing. Jamie loved to draw. So much that he did not hear the faint yet unforgettable sound of frost encasing his window pane. It took a tap on the window and a gust of cool winter wind (even though summer was just ending) to open the window and startle Jamie, causing his pictures to flap wildly in the breeze.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted as he pranced at the Winter Spirit. The two toppled over on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

Jack's enlightened mood dimmed slightly. "Uh... I came to say goodbye."

Jamie stepped away, his eyes blinking with shock. "W-ha-what- where are you going?" He stuttered.

Jack regretted saying that he was leaving so harshly and noticed how seriously Jamie took it, but for fun... he decided to jazz and ham it up a bit. "I must go and protect other children from another place, Jamie... I will be gone for some time. Maybe about, a century?" Jack says stoically but with a cocky attitude.

Jamie didn't buy it, the boy began to get misty eyed. He tried to speak but his words caught in his throat and he instead sounded like a frog. Jack smirked and Jamie felt like hitting the boy for not understanding his feelings but the teenager grabbed the kid hoarsely and began chuckling.

"I'm messing with you!" Jack said, releasing Jamie from his headlock. "Smile alright it's good for ya..." He said, nudging the child's cheek forcing a smile upon his dampened face.

Jamie scoffed and shoved Jack hard in the chest. He stumbled back and rammed into the window. The window opened and Jack fell out, a cry of surprise escaping his lips on the way down. It didn't look like Jack was prepared for that and by the look of it, fell down two stories without the wind to help him. Jamie shrieked and ran his fingers through his mop of brown hair.

"Oh god, I just killed Jack Frost!" Jamie said, he scrambled to the window only to find something, more like someone tackle him on the way there and wrestle him to his bed.

"Can't get rid of me that easily!" Jack mocked as he messed around with the young boy.

After putting on his game face, Jamie said, "Yeah, but seriously, Jack. Where are you going?"

Jack then told Jamie about the magical school of Hogwarts and that he had to attend it for only a year. He's going because he has to protect this boy called Harry Potter. Jack promised he would be back and bring Jamie a cool souvenir. Jamie thought this was an amazing thing and was excited for Jack. Jack offered one more snow ball fight before he left for school tomorrow so he and Jamie zipped outside to gather his friends.

Jack summoned all the snow he could muster (his powers were severely damaged due to it being late summer) and when there was enough snow to go around, everyone had the best snow ball fight. Almost an hour later, Jamie explained where Jack was headed off to and his friends thought it was pretty neat before they went off. Jack dropped Jamie back home and gave him a hug before flying back to North's Palace.

_**End of Flashback-**_

Now Jack was in the sleigh with everyone else on their way to King Cross Station in London. Jack was sad to go but also very excited. He wondered what sort of things he would learn there. But he was also very nervous. North told him that he was to control his powers, not let them show. Jack protested in saying it would help gain more believers but North said it was an undercover job after all. Jack understood but was a little scared. He always had trouble containing his powers and it scared him. The last time he tried to control his powers, it ended up causing the blizzard of 68 and many, many deaths. But Jack was determined to keep his true self a secret.

What did lighten Jack's mood a little bit was sitting with his friends. And they were not in their normal state at all! In order for everyone to see them, they used some of Jack's special dust. But they didn't sprinkle it on them, they drank it. Through the Polyjuice Potion. Severus Snape, the potions teacher at Hogwarts, whipped up a batch for the big four to drink, but not including any hair since they were not going to transform into a different human, just human. Then he inserted the dust so everyone could see the big four. Jack, at the time, had a camera and took a picture of everyone and him, for safe keeping's and to laugh at.

North looked pretty much the same except a whole lot... younger. Instead of long, white hair and a long, white beard he had scruffy brown hair and a short furry beard. He wore a red long sleeved shirt that was poorly tucked into his large brown belt that held up his black baggy pants. Over his shirt he wore a leather brown coat with leather brown boots on his feet. And of course, his trademark ushunka. Jack thought North looked pretty impressive, still keeping his intimidating look and all of that.

Jack joked at Bunny's appearance. Bunny had shaggy black hair and evergreen eyes. He still had that look of a daredevil in his eyes, Jack commented. Bunny, to his somewhat humiliation by Jack, had some bulk to him. He also had tattoos on him that was patterned on his fur. He wore a black t-shirt that was cut so there were no sleeves. And he wore short hunting jeans with boots that were laced to the bitter end. Aster looked like a 'bad boy' Jack said and Bunny almost strangled him to death.

Jack had to admit, Tooth was pretty sexy. She had black hair that was cropped just below her ears like a pixie. Her bangs were dyed in a green and yellow (it complemented her stunning violet eyes and her luscious lashes), resembling her feathers along with her gold feathered earrings she wore also with plenty of gold bangle bracelets for her wrists and ankles. She had a frilly shirt that was like her bangs, a green and yellow and tight purple leggings with blue pumps. Bunny whistled and Jack almost let it slip (telling Tooth how hot she looked) when Bunny teasingly nudged him as North chuckled.

Baby Tooth also took a drop of the potion since she wanted to send Jack off as well. She was a little jealous of Snowy but they soon became good friends. Baby Tooth took the form of a toddler even though she could understand what any average person could. She looked similar to her mom Tooth except not as... sexy. She had short brown hair, a green and yellow dress, and darling little shoes. Even Bunny awed at her adorableness.

Sandy on the other hand was arguably Jack's favorite (besides Tooth). He was still a short little guy, but that didn't make him cool looking! He had spiky blonde locks with a lovely, handsome little face with his charming smile. He had an awesome shirt, it was a vibrant gold and a unique texture to it that no one but the guardians could explain. He had little pants with little slippers. Everything about him was gold. But it was the shirt that Jack really liked.

After the sleigh landed near King's Cross Station, the odd gang piled out with Jack's belongings and new pet. They walked towards the entrance with Jack pushing a cart with his cases and bird while the boys sticked together and Tooth acting motherly with her baby trotting along side her, holding her hand.

"North?" A voice boomed.

"Hagrid?" North bellowed back.

North caught sight of the mysterious voice and embraced its keeper. Everyone stepped back at who North was hugging. You forgot how large and intimidating North was compared to who he was hugging. The man had a big, thick fur coat with patches all over it including the rest of his clothing. He had a scrunchy beard and hair and was unmistakably large, almost bigger than North himself!

"Everyone meet Rubeus Hagrid! Keeper of keys and games at Hogwarts." North said, patting Hagrid on the back.

Hagrid's beady eyes fell upon Jack who had raised eyebrows. "Never in your life you'd think you'd meet someone as big as North, did ya lad?" He chuckled.

Jack smirked. The six moved into the train station. Jack thought he would get stared at a lot, because who sees a teenager with white hair? But it was not the case. The guardians were getting the stares. The business people rushing by stared at the guardians like they had three legs. Some hobos who were hanging out playing music or causing mischief sniggered at them and pointed at Tooth who looked like she was ready to knock out their teeth. When this happened occasionally, Jack felt a pang of anger rush through him. Or was it anger? Or something else like... jealousy? Jack pushed his feelings aside as he felt frost start to form on the cart bar. He transformed his staff into his wand already.

It felt weird just walking somewhere random and have everyone look at you. Jack was not used to it the least bit. But he was wondering, _no one _was staring at him. Not even a glance! It's as if he wasn't there, no one could see him, believe in him. A stroke of remembrance hit Jack in the temple. The dust! Jack rummaged in his pocket for the dust and sprinkled the content on him. Sure enough, the people who were already staring at Jack's friends snapped their heads to Jack as if he appeared out of no where... well, that's exactly what he did.

"Good, you remembered." Hagrid muttered to Jack. "Here..." He whispered, handing Jack a ticket. A train ticket. "Here's your train ticket. Stick to it, Jack. Stick to your ticket!" He said demanding as he saw how confused Jack looked. Hagrid peered at his pocket watch... it was late! He needed to be at the castle getting prepared for the first years to arrive! Then in a flash, he was gone.

Jack stared quizzically at his ticket. "Hagrid... bro, there's gotta be some mistake!" Never in Jack's entire life had he seen a train ticket which had a platform dealing with quarters on it. "This says 'Platform 9 ¾', there's no such thing... is there?" Jack looked up where the big man was supposed to be only that he was gone. Jack looked around but saw nobody of the sorts.

"What?" North asked Jack as he noticed he was looking around.

Jack handed North the ticket. Everyone crowded around him looking at the ticket with furrowed eyebrows, Sandy made a question mark. North pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. Everyone seemed lost. But Bunny all of a sudden jerked up and looked around. Usually what he did with his ears when he heard something interesting.

"What is it, Aster?" Tooth asked, making sure to use his real name in case if any human was eavesdropping. She couldn't call him Bunny!

"Packed with Muggles as always! Come on, you all know the way!" The guardians looked to see where the voice came from. They saw a middle aged couple with red hair walk down the aisle with six other teenagers. Consisting of four red headed teenagers, a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. Another girl with dirty blonde frizzy hair. And a boy with brown hair and round glasses carrying a white owl much like Snowy.

Jack vaguely remembered the boy. Then it hit him. Harry Potter! "Follow them!" He said to his friends as they followed the people three car lengths behind.

The family stopped at a column between platforms 9 and 10. The older red head woman and man, presumably the mother and father of the red heads, ran towards the column and went right through it! An exclamation mark appeared over Sandy's head. The red headed twins went in second. The red head boy and girl third. And the frizzy haired girl and Harry went in last. The guardians approached the column with caution.

"I go first," Bunny said, he lined up with the column, he clapped and rubbed his hands together getting prepared. "If dis wall don' lemme through..." He shook his head. "Uh... dis wall don' lemme through then!" Bunny clamped his eyes shut and charged at the wall. Once he mad contact with it, he slipped right through as if he was transparent as a ghost. After a moment, Bunny stuck his head back out. "Come on!" He motioned.

North and Sandy went through next. Tooth hoisted up Baby Tooth and jogged right through. Jack sucked in a breath, shut his eyes, and ran into the column. Once he opened his eyes, he was at another train station. The train read, 'Hogwarts Express'. Yeah, this was it, and it was pretty cool! The conductor ran up to him and took his bags including Snowy. Jack waved goodbye to his pet owl for now and Baby Tooth gave him a hug.

Jack was walking up to the train when he was ambushed by Tooth. "Don't forget to write to us, sweet tooth!" She gushed.

Jack wheezed as he could barely breath. He felt the bruises coming and his bones being crushed to a pulp. He blushed slightly and snarled at being called 'sweet tooth', a bit embarrassing! "I-I promise, Tooth!"

Tooth released him from her teddy bear hug and stood aside with Baby Tooth after she hummed (instead of chirping) and sent her regards to Jack.

Sandy promised Jack that even though he would be far away, he would make sure that he would get a good dream.

North pulled Jack in for a quick embrace and shared some last minute information. North couldn't be jollier.

Bunny said goodbye to Jack last. He socked Jack in the arm slightly and winked at him. He muttered, "I'll miss ya, Frostbite."

"Aw, you do care!" Jack scoffed. Recalling the time he pretended to fall off the sleigh to see if Bunny noticed.

Bunny growled and rolled his eyes. "Knock it off, you bloody show pony!" He said before Jack climbed into the train and stomping away with the other guardians into the crowd of parents waving their children goodbye as the train started to head off.

Jack quickly found an empty compartment and opened the window and scanned the slew of people for his friends. Not to hard to spot. The train started to pick up speed as Jack stuck his head and arm out, waving his arm at the guardians, bidding farewell for the year. An exciting one if that.

After the train left the station and the guardians were nothing but specks of grain in the distance, Jack closed the window with the help of his wind and sat back in the seat. Soon, he heard voices outside his compartment. He turned his head to see the frizzy haired girl he saw earlier at King's Cross.

"Can we join you? Everywhere else is full." The girl said.

Jack nodded kindly and offered her the rest of the space as she and the youngest read headed boy and Harry Potter filed in and plopped down in the seats.

"You new?" The red headed boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm going into fifth year." Jack said nonchalantly.

The red headed boy made a squinted face. "How come we've never seen you before?"

Shoot. These were questions Jack knew he had to answer, and fast! His words at first were mixed in his head but luckily came out smoothly, "I used to attend another magic school but Dumbledore decided to make me attend Hogwarts instead, and I'm thrilled!"

The dirty blonde haired girl spoke up, "Fascinating! I didn't know there were other magic schools out there besides Beauxbatons and Durmstrang!"

"What's your name?" Harry asked Jack.

Great. Jack so wanted to tell them that he was Jack Frost the Winter Spirit but he had to stay undercover. He decided to use his full name, that might clear it more. "Jackson Overland Frost." Good.

"Hermoine Granger, pleasure is mine." The dirty blonde haired girl said in a very formal matter.

"Ronald Weasley. But you can call me Ron." The red haired boy mumbled.

Jack blurted, "And you can just call me Jack." with a smile. He looked at Harry, "Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed. "Yep, found me in the newspaper I reckon?" He said with a touch of aggression.

Jack couldn't blame Harry for his aggression, coping with all those phony telltales had to be a pain! "Yeah..." Jack began, "That newspaper is full of baloney! I, for one, believe you. I mean, this is serious, right!?" Jack said.

Hermoine giggled and slapped Harry's shoulder. "You see, Harry? Someone else believes you too!" She said cheerfully, trying to make Harry's glum mood evaporate.

"Thanks, hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor, our house since we are going into our fifth year as well." Harry said silently.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. These were the so called 'houses' Jack had learned about before leaving. Gryffindor represents bravery, dare and chivalry, their emblem is a lion in colors of red/scarlett and gold. Hufflepuff represents hard work, loyalty and fair play, their emblem is a badger in the colors of yellow and black. Ravenclaw represents wittiness and intelligence, their emblem is an eagle (Jack thought it was a raven) in the colors of blue and bronze. Slytherin represents the ambitious and cunning, their emblem is a serpent in the colors of green and silver. Jack didn't think he would get Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw (not that he wasn't loyal or smart!) but instead Gryffindor or Slytherin. Now he hoped for Gryffindor as that was the house where Harry Potter is in. Jack was going to talk about the houses with his new friends when their came a rude full bang on the door.

There stood three boys. The boy in the middle, the head of the trio Jack assumed, had pressed white blonde hair and a skinny face with a menacing expression looming over everyone. The two on either side of the skinny faced boy were very pudgy and plump, both wearing scowls and smirks on their round, chubby faces. Jack could not distinguish which house the boys were in since they were not wearing a tie or robes, but it had to be a bad one!

"Ah! Potty, Weasel, and Mud Blood! The big trio all in one place!" The boy in the middle said, opening the compartment door.

"Shut up, Malfoy! Get out of here or I'll punch you again!" Hermoine threatened, clenching her fists until her knuckles went white.

Jack noticed that Hermoine's eyes were a bit misty, he had guessed that Hermoine was the _Mud Blood, _whatever that was... but it couldn't be good. Neither could these boys. Malfoy pretended to look hurt as his buddies sniggered. But Malfoy's grey eyes fell upon Jack as he shuddered. The boy's eyes were so full of devilish intents as they stared at Jack like a... serpent. Jack instantly knew which house he was in.

"Who the hell is the weirdo with white hair, Potty?" Malfoy said sharply to Harry who just gawked.

Jack didn't want to cause any trouble to Harry, and besides, Jack could take on a bully any day! "I'm Jackson Overland Frost, _not _pleased to meet you."

Ron snickered but turned it into a cough.

"What was that, Weasel? You think it's funny do you? Well, what do I expect from a poor pitiful boy who doesn't even have enough money to properly feed himself?" Malfoy snapped at Ron who peeped and shuddered.

That's it! Jack sat up and smacked Malfoy and the other duo out into the hallway. Jack silently summoned some wind to shut the door and lock it. Jack grinned, pleased at himself to only find the lock turning open.

"Alohomora!" Malfoy spat as the door slid open with gusto. "Your gonna to pay for that, Lame Name!" Malfoy then raised a fist and charged at Jack.

But being a guardian, Jack knew how to fight and was very skilled at it. He saw the punch coming and swiftly dodged it, Malfoy flew by and lost his balance and knocked into the window which shattered. Then there was Malfoy, his upper body flailing outside the window, screeching his head off. Jack's angry emotions had frozen the window, making it weaker so when Malfoy ran into it, it broke. The pudgy duo ran after their friend and saved him. The trio retreated into the hall, Malfoy sobbing while the other boys tried to coo him.

Jack heaved and looked at Harry, Ron and Hermoine. Harry was still gawking, Ron had raised eyebrows and Hermoine had her hands cupped over her mouth.

When Hermoine released her hands from her face, "That was..." She stuttered.

Ron finished her sentence, "Bloody brilliant, mate! Wherever did you learn to dodge like that?"

Jack grinned from ear to ear whilst of Ron's question, he wanted to avoid answering those types as much as possible. And Ron had something in common with Bunny. Jack thought Bunny would be pleased.

"Well done, you showed them up. I really do hope you are in our house, Jack." Harry commented.

"Oculus Reparo." Hermoine chanted with her wand out. It was fixated on the window and soon enough, the window began to mend.

Jack sat down, looking at the window repair itself with awe. He couldn't wait to get started and learn all the cool things to learn about magic! And he had already made some friends, the precise ones if that. This was going to be a fantastic year.

* * *

**Chapter 4! A fun one indeed! Many quotes used! And I just HAD to throw Malfoy in there! I LOVE his character, I mean, I don't like him, he's a meanie! But I love his character!XD Review and tell me what you think about this chappy. And (I'm SO smart:3) I threw in them spells son! Halla at yo playa! MAYBE I can get chapter 5 in before September 2****nd**** but I dunno:( Anyway, Peace out!**

**Yo Hommie, **

**-SkatingDJ **


	5. Luna Lovegood & the Every Flavored Beans

**Hi guys. Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I have something to say! Another story popped into my head last weekend and I felt compelled to do it. I posted it a few days ago if you want to check it out;) And then I accidentally pressed the wrong button and it made this site 'not respond' and I lost a butt ton of writing... I HATE THAT!:( And it just happened to be RIGHT before I was just about to save! And then school started and presented its stupid problems, ugh! But, I am back and ready to right some more Cold Castle! But first, hour honorable reviews-**

**Maximus Potter: Thanks. I realized that Hermoine's hair was technically brown after I posted the chapter. I went with the pictures, bad me!XP **

**changeofheart505: *squeals* yay!;3 *claps***

**Nikki Pond: I actually don't know if you can decline a letter... but I actually do think my parents would let me go;) Everything is better with Malfoy lol! And thanks for reading/favorite Fears and the positive info, made my day!:) and go for that xover! I'm sure it would be totally awesome!**

**Le Chatillon: Yea yea... sigh... I know, I know-_- **

**amayablack: Thank you!:D Glad you like the story! **

**Well! Thank you everyone for reviewing and lets get on with A Cold Castle chapter 5!**

* * *

Jack followed Harry and the gang out the train as Ron met up with his sister, Ginny and Fred and George. Even though Jack had never talked to Fred and George, he was interested in them right away and wanted to get some serious business done with them this year. He wondered if the twins were on the naughty list or nice list, hmm? One thing to ask North on Jack's letter! And Jack could not help but notice Ginny look at Harry with admiration. Ron said that she was a big fan girl but Jack saw more. Jack Frost never paid attention to romance being a cool teenager and all but he did find it inspiring to see a couple fall in love the weirdest ways possible!

Once Jack stepped out into the stary night sky, he saw a magnificent castle in the distance surrounded by a lake and towering trees. How brilliantly stunning it looked with the beautiful scenery in the back! He would love to fly around that place, it would seem perfect, especially when winter came!

"What is it, the boats that row themselves across the lake, or the carriages that pull themselves into the forbidden woods?" Ron asked with a touch of spookiness to his voice.

"Let's have Jack pick, he never has been to Hogwarts before!" Hermoine suggested cheerily.

"Uh... either one sounds scary enough!" Neville stuttered, making his cactus teeter and totter. Neville Longbottom joined the group once they exited the train. Jack felt like cracking a joke but noticed how sensitive the boy was and decided to bite his tongue and besides... he seemed harmless enough.

Jack pondered on the two options. Both sounded incredibly amazing but Jack wasn't that fond of water ever since he learned about his past, drowning... and going through the woods would make him feel at home. "The carriages sound pleasant." Jack joked as carriages pulling themselves sounded creepy instead of pleasant.

The twins and Ginny made their separate ways when the next carriage pulled up in front of Harry and Jack. But this was not a carriage pulling itself! Oh no, pulling the carriage is what looked like a deformed black creature like a horse that was skinny to the bone and had bat wings. Jack was going to freeze it as it reminded him as a nightmare but of course it was not. Harry seemed to see it as well as his friends just wondered what the two were inspecting at.

"What is it?" Harry whispered, looking at the beast's wings.

Hermoine gave a concerned look to her friend. "The carriage is pulling itself, Harry. Like always." Hermoine gave a side glance to Ron who just shrugged.

"I can see it as well, Harry." Jack whispered. He snorted, how come only he and Harry could see these wild things?

"Your not going mad... I can see them too. Your just as sane as I am." A quite and sweet voice said, coming from the carriage. The voice belonged to none other than Luna Lovegood who had her face buried in a magazine called the 'Quibbler' and was wearing very intriguing and unique glasses that could probably hypnotize you if you stared at them to long. Jack was starting to get a little dozy from them. Luna was a very pale girl with a charming little face and ghostly blonde hair that was wavy and the most interesting pick of the latest trends of fashion.

Everyone sat uncomfortably in the carriage, minding the strange girl. Fidgeting and squirming in their seats. Harry, Hermoine and Neville sat on the opposite side from Luna who was in between Jack and Ron. Ron started to inch away with his arms folded. There was an awkward silence.

Hermoine attempted to break this rude and impolite silence but ended up blurting out the wrong thing, "Everyone this is Loony-" Hermoine choked and a flustered expression came to her face. She immediately cleaned up her act. "Luna Lovegood." But the strange and peaceful girl took no offense whatsoever. Hermoine, still embarrassed pitied Luna for her misbehavior and complimented the necklace Luna was fiddling and toying with. It was an odd piece of jewelery.

"It's a charm actually." Luna corrected and then leaned in, "It keeps away the Nargles." Luna's tummy then rumbled but she was not embarrassed the least bit. "Hungry." She stated, "I hope there's pudding."

The carriage began to trot down the rocky pavement into the bushel of trees.

"What is a Nargle?" Ron whispered.

"I have no idea." Hermoine hissed, the brightest witch of her age did not know what a Nargle was.

Neville shrugged as he fumbled with his cactus, didn't look like he wanted to know anyways. Bit of a coward and a downer the boy was but Jack did not mind the least bit.

Jack chuckled on the inside. What an odd bunch they all were! And it looked like he definitely was not going to get all the attention to himself this year. How he could not wait to start the year! Strange, Jack felt at home with his new friends and that's how he liked it! But was is a Nargle? Jack thought. He and the others may never know...

* * *

When the gang entered the castle, Jack's jaw just fell open. The place was amazing! Truly astonishing! Jack looked up, oh, how he wished he could fly up there! There were stairs that moved back and forth, and there was not one bit of bare wall for there were dozens upon dozens of glorious paintings that moved! The place itself was already magical, Jack immediately fell in love with it. He couldn't wait to inform the guardians about it!

"Frost!" A lady's voice projected, snapping Jack out of his trance as he looked around the maze of heads to see who called his name.

Ron nudged Jack and shrugged to the middle aged woman with a pointy witch's hat. "Professor Minerva McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor House. Great lady, but can be a bit strict at times... good luck mate." Ron zipped away to his friends who filed into the grand hall.

Jack gulped. He was not fond of strict people, nor 'ladies'... but strict ladies!? Jack broke down into a cold sweat. And the way Ron scooted off like that, it gave Jack the shudders. He hoped he wasn't in for it. But he just got here, he never met this professor before and never stepped foot on school grounds! He couldn't be in trouble. Jack walked up to the lady and offered to shake her hand.

Minerva shook her head so that the feather on her hat vibrated. No, she did not want to shake some cold, very cold, and clammy hands! Instead she had a proper greeting, "Good day Mr. Frost, I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. Since you are, well... new, I shall advise you to join the group of first years as they will be sorted into their house, just as you will. I shall call you up last, just so you know. And don't fret, there shall be another joining you in fifth year, just to help you seem less... attractive. You know, being knew and looking different and all, but she does not know who you really are." McGonagall ordered in a fumble before she ran off to take care of some other matter, leaving Jack speechless. What a woman!

Jack made his way into the swarm of chattering eleven year olds who were buzzing and twittering with excitement. Jack scanned the crowd of hair and spotted one that he could have sworn was from Burgess! Not one of Jamie's best friends but Jack did remember having a snowball fight with 'em! Jack's eyes then ended up spotting a pair of shoulders and a head. Someone who was just a tad taller than the eleven year olds, the person looked like a late third or fourth year. About thirteen to fourteen years of age (she looked like the height of a tall first year truthfully), with dark chocolate colored hair and tan skin and eyes that were full of excitement. A girl, a very outgoing one, and by the look of it, brave, smart, loyal and ambitious. This must be the person who was supposed to help Jack blend in but... she was so young! The girl then saw Jack staring at her and she waved wildly, her hand a blur.

Soon, the other years already packed into the grand hall and the first years entered. Oohing and aahing at the floating candles and how large the room was. By luck, Jack caught sight of Harry and the others as Ron gave him a thumbs up. Gosh, Ron was like Bunnymund! The pack headed to the front of the room where everyone stopped before the ledge of stairs.

"Now the sorting shall take place!" Professor McGonagall declared as she unraveled a long scroll. "When I call your name, you shall come forth, I shall place the sorting house on your head, and you will be sorted into your house." Minerva called out the first name, "Nadine Masson!"

A tall skinny girl with flat blonde hair and ivory skin skittishly and sheepishly walked up. Jack could tell she was french.

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat cackled as the girl skidded over to her house as the Hufflepuff clapped respectively.

Jack zoned out of the sorting and focused on the teachers, scanning the table. A few Jack didn't pay much attention to but he saw a few woman. One in a raven blue cloak, she had cropped silver hair with bright green eyes. Another was... already eating, she had frizzy and bushy hair like Hermoine and thick round eyeglasses and tattered clothes. One woman in particular though made Jack on edge. She had a flat face, like a toad with stylish short brown hair that was up-doed in curls. And she wore pink from head to toe, starting with a hate quite like North's except it was pink, a fuzzy pink coat with cute little pockets, a pink skirt, and pink high heels. Jack had never seen so much pink on one person, it hurt. Jack then took notice of the guys. One of course was none other than Hagrid who nodded at him when he spotted him. There was a short man in a suit and well done hair. Dumbledore as he was in the middle. And then there was a man who made Jack on edge, edgy people here, Jack thought. The man had sleek black hair and a sleek black attire with a glare so menacing that a little kid could wet themselves. Kind of like... Pitch? But of course it was not Pitch. And in the corner was a scruffy old, short man with a cat, the caretaker Jack guessed.

Jack was so engrossed by the teachers, he snapped out of his analyzing just as a girl was sent off to Slytherin. The Slytherin's roared and cheered. The girl knocked into a little boy on the way, hard. Jack then caught sight of Malfoy and his buddies, glaring daggers at him. _So that's where all the bad kids go, _Jack thought. Welp! Slytherin was not an option anymore!

"Max YellowStorm!" Minerva called.

Jack expected to see a gruff boy slunk up but instead, it was the other fifth year girl who waved to Jack earlier. It wasn't the first time Jack heard a boy's name be turned as a girl name! Max proudly walked right up to the stool and plopped down on it, adjusting her posture. Her eyes gleaming with confidence and pride.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted with pizazz. You could tell that the sorting hat was beaming with Max's boldness.

Max then skipped to the Gryffindor table, sitting across from Harry and his pals. Jack then noticed how he was the last one standing. He shuffled up the stairs as the room hushed. The hair on Jack's neck quivered as he gently sat down in the seat. Jack could almost _feel _the sorting hat scan his brain for his knowledge and personality. Bit creepy, and it didn't help that hundreds of eyes were cold locked staring at him.

The sorting hat pondered, "No, no no... Raven- no... not Hufflepuff- but, well your loyal and smart and- oh dear! Where to put you?" The sorting hat thought some more as Jack tried to clear his mind. "Slytherin..." The sorting hat whispered defiantly. The sorting hat seemed pleased with his choice.

Jack's heart pounded. _Oh no! Not Slytherin! Definitely not Slytherin! _Jack beseeched to the hat who took note of the boys begging.

"Not Slytherin? Why not? This would be the perfect house for you... it's all here in your head." The sorting hat exclaimed to everyone.

Jack scowled with embarrassment. _Please, not Slytherin! Anything but Slytherin! I can't do my job if I'm in Slytherin! And I won't make it a day if I have to bunk with Malfoy! Please! Not Slytherin! _Jack prayed to Man in Moon. God lord, how Jack did not want to be in Slytherin!

The hat hummed as he took the boys considerations. After all, this was no ordinary wizard! "Right then, better be..."

Jack bit his lip as he held his breath-

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

Jack beamed with relief and happiness as he raced to the gryffindor table who were pounding on it with their fists, congratulating him. Jack sat next to Max who held out her small hand with a smirk set on her face.

"Max!"

"Jack." The two shook hands.

Max recoiled her hand away and rubbed her palms together. "Cold hands, bro!" She huffed into her cupped hands and shook them.

Jack snickered lightly. _Oh boy. _This was going to be slightly tougher than he thought. Right now, he looked mighty suspicious! Jack started up a formal conversation, "So, your young, why are you in fifth year?"

Max rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I am thirteen and a half and... VERY good with magic!" She spat. "Not to mention, I'm pretty smart! He he..." She snapped and made an evil giggle.

Jack was taken aback by her ferocious personality. Max was nice and meant well, she was just, bold and a bit snappy. But Max's face turned concerned, "I just... well, never been here before but I've been studying a lot but I'm really nervous! But I'm going to show everyone what I can do!"

"So, why are you starting now?" Jack asked, one that he himself was going to be asked a lot.

Max shuddered slightly as she made a noise like Baby Tooth. Jack assured her that she could tell him so she slouched slightly and leaned in to whisper when someone else replied for her.

Malfoy. "Because she's a filthy Mudblood that's why! She doesn't even deserve to be here!" He said snottily. But this time, Malfoy was just by himself. Jack learned that his sidekicks were Vincent Crabbe, the short one, and Gregory Goyle, the taller one. The two were probably taunting some other kids.

Max slouched even more and whimpered, she twiddled her fingers rapidly as her eyes twitched.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" Hermoine stood up from the bench and got in Malfoy's face. Jack learned that Mudblood meant 'dirty blood', a foul name for someone born with Muggle parents, non-magic parents. Someone like Hermoine and Max. Jack thought it was utterly cruel.

"A Mudblood standing up for a Mudblood, how adorable!" Malfoy sang, he then shoved Hermoine back down onto her seat. But what Malfoy was not expecting was a punch to the face, and not from Hermoine.

Max. Geez, that girl had a death wish. Feisty and fearless and bold but very rocky around the edges. Max and Malfoy then got into a hand-to-hand stance, each pushing each other. Max was very strong for her size and age and could have easily won if it was a girl but twas not the case. Malfoy was slowly and surely taking Max down and trying to make an attempt to grab his wand.

Jack has seen this many times before being a guardian, but this was intense and he had to do something about it! He never meant harm to Malfoy as he was still somewhat a child but sometimes a child needs to be taught a lesson. Jack formed some ice cubes in his hand and slid behind Malfoy stealthily and slipped the ice cubes down his back shirt. Since Jack Frost had made these ice cubes they weren't going to melt anytime soon and they were extra cold.

Malfoy stood up straight, and yipped loudly. Max gave him the last push as Malfoy stumbled back. Max chuckled with triumph. But soon, Mafloy began to do a jig. By now, a lot of students had been watching the fight and were now watching Malfoy do the Russian, Highland and Irish jig, all at once! Not to mention that Malfoy was yipping like a little girl. He became the laughing stock of the Gryffindor table and part of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. Harry, Ron and Hermoine were trying not to laugh but Max didn't hold back. She was probably laughing the hardest, and so was Jack. Jack had pulled this prank before on many people but this was the most fascinating of them all!

Malfoy wriggled back to his table, still twitching and flexing all the way there. Crabbe and Goyle discovered that it was ice as Malfoy glared at his suspects with venom. After everyone calmed down after about a good few minutes, Professor McGonagall tapped her glass with her teaspoon to gather everyone's attention.

Dumbledore rose from his throne. He had seen the little duel play out with Jack Frost and the others and usually he would inform them to quit it but he wanted to know more about this little Winter Spirit and he just got a good gander of what the teenager was like. Dumbledore then raised his hands, "Let the feast, begin!" He chanted.

If Sandy was here, a question mark would have hung right above his little golden head, Jack thought. The table was set for a feast but there was no food. But Jack raised his eyebrows when piles and piles of gourmet food appeared on the silver platters out of thin air. Jack had never seen so much food in his life, let alone eat any. Come to think of it... Jack Frost had never eaten anything before! The only thing he had consumed in his life was water, and that was just an ordinary every day drink. Jack wasn't the least bit hungry (he never was) but how suspicious he would look if he didn't eat a morsel.

The feast was going swimmingly when Dumbledore got up to his post and began another speech about a couple new teachers. Jack shrugged it off until the pink toad faced lady stepped up and took Dumbledore's spot in the speech. The lady's name was Dolores Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic. She lavished on about the schools education and whatnot but Jack saw in between the lines. How Dolores just interrupted Dumbledore's speech and just the way she was talking about the education... sounded like she was onto something regarding the school. Very suspicious.

After the feast subsided, the prefects of each house led their party to their house dormitories. Percy, the Gryffindor house prefect who just happened to be another member of the Weasley family, walked up to a painting with a fat lady on it and recited a password. The fat lady nodded and the painting swung open to reveal a room with a fireplace and desks for homework and sofas and more paintings. Everyone oohed and aahed once more at the sight.

"Boys upstairs, dormitory on your left. Girls, same on your right. All your belongings have already been brought up. Now go get some shut eye, first day of school tomorrow." Percy said flatly and low key. Jack assumed Percy had said this billions of times as the prefect now sounded like a broken record.

Jack rushed upstairs and claimed his items which were at the foot of his bed which rested near a window. How tempting. By the time Jack had changed into his pajamas which was a baby blue t-shirt and ruffled white pants with small blue stripes, (Jack never wore pajamas) the others had just arrived. Jack rummaged through his trunk and found some quills and parchment. Jack hit the hay and began writing. (Jack didn't know how to write either but it somehow came naturally)

_Hi guys,_

_What's going on over there? Tooth, you getting out on the field? Sandy, dreams going swell? North, new toy designs possibly? Bunny... not getting himself killed? Anyway, I got into the Gryffindor house! And I also made acquaintances with Harry Potter and his friends and a girl named Max. And then Ron's got these two brothers that sound awesome... you know what I'm thinking! (evil laugh) Don't worry guys... but they seem happy that I'm here. I guess spying on them will be all the more easier now. But don't worry, I'm going to have fun, I'm having fun already! By the way, North, this one's for you. Is there a boy named Draco Malfoy on your naughty list? Think you could check that out for me? Becuase that kid is one heck of a bully, North! Never in my life have I seen one this bad... ugh. I have it under control, cause if that kid messes with me or my friends, my powers will go to work on him where the sun don't shine. _

_Hope you all are doing well! See you soon!_

_Jack Frost_

Jack laughed to himself. He then drew a quick and simple snowflake next to his name and then rolled up his letter. He headed over to Snowy who was grumbling in her cage. Jack opened the cage door and handed her the letter. Snowy snatched it and flew out the window into the late summer sky. The wind howled with glee as it said hello to Jack.

Ron shivered. "Mate, close the window!"

Jack smirked, he played dumb. "Wind to cold? It's summer red head!"

"I know... but brr... was that gust of wind chilly!" Ron huddled under the covers and reached for something in his bag.

Jack reluctantly shut the window as the wind whined in protest. After Jack shut the window, a jelly bean fell into his hand. It was a coffee colored jelly bean with a tint of yellow. Jack popped it into his mouth, expecting a toffee or lemon flavored jelly bean. Harry and Ron sniggered. Jack gave them a queer look when he opened his mouth and gagged out the chewed jelly bean. Earwax! That jelly bean tasted precisely like earwax! It was phenomenal how a bean could copy unnatural flavors but, how disgusting!

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! They could have chocolate, peppermint... but also liver, spinach and other weird flavors. But earwax is priceless!" Ron exclaimed, resuming the laughter with Harry.

_Why the little snitch! They gave that to me on purpose! _Jack snarled. Payback time! Oh how Jack would have loved to have a snowball fight but who didn't say pillow fights weren't fun? Jack picked up his pillow and chucked it at Ron which hit him square in the face, feathers everywhere. Ron threw one back but Jack skillfully dodged. Harry threw one at Ron, Ron threw one back, Harry threw the pillow at Jack, Jack tossed it back at Harry. Laughter erupted as the three boy's beds were swimming in feathers. The fighting of the pillows would have commenced longer if it were not for Seamus Finnigan.

"Bloody hell, get some shut eye you foul lot!" Seamus growled at the trio who were buried in pillows and feathers. Seamus looking at Harry specifically.

Harry grunted and fell down in his bed. Ron fell back and fell asleep the moment his hair hit his feathered-seeping-pillow and he began snoring. Jack shut the light off and headed to the windowsill and gazed at the night sky. He could see a beautiful lake and a wondrous forest and Man in Moon. Jack smiled at the moon who seemingly smiled back at its child who's sapphire blue eyes started to close as the boy started to fall asleep.

* * *

**Yay, Jack's in Gryffindor! Sorry you lot who wanted him to be a Slytherin, I did too but then I wouldn't be writing enough of Harry and the story would spiral out of control. And hooray for Luna Lovegood! She's one of my favorite characters, I love her so much!:3 PUDDING TO ALL! XD Anyway, please drop a comment! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Bye for now!**

**See ya!**

**-SkatingDJ **


	6. Classes

**Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks:( School is catching up on me and it's starting to get tough even though it just started! I'm taking some higher level courses, that's why and I have to make sure I get good grades. All of you know what I'm talking about. AND- I have started ANOTHER story! A Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fanfic, called The Big Four: the Freedom Fighters. (Yes, Elsa and Anna will be included and other super epic jazz and my own twists will happen in there) It's finally here! Those of y'all who are familiar with me knew this was gonna happen some time:) If you wanna... you can check it out;) because sadly it's not getting many views:( so I'd 'preciate it. And thanks for all the favs and follows evryone!XD (must calm down)**

**Tsk, enough of my rambling! Let us start with chapter 6! **

* * *

Jack awoke next morning bright and early. He warily gazed out the window and could see the sun creeping out from the horizon making the twilight blue sky a turquoise. Jack sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He heard a coo from the other side of his bed and saw Snowy burrowed in her own feathers with a scroll beside her cage. Jack tickled Snowy's neck before unraveling the letter:

_Hi Jack,_

_Glad you are having fun. And congratulations on making it into Gryffindor! Glad you made it into that one. I am getting out in the field more and it is wonderful! Sandy has more believers than ever and North's toys will be a blast this year and don't worry, Bunny is in good health. And you already are friends with Harry? That's fantastic! Now make sure you keep an eye on him. And Jack, there is a boy named Draco Malfoy on the naughty list, he's really high up there with you! But your still at the top! Along with some Weasley's... twins I presume. Don't get into trouble though, Jack. Last thing we need!_

_Anyways, thank you so much for the letter sweet tooth. Have fun! Write again now!_

_Tooth, Sandy, North & Bunny_

_P.S. Don't forget to floss! _

Jack folded up the letter and tucked it into his nightstand drawer with a warm smile on his face. Jack looked over at Harry who was actually awake. Jack had noticed last night that Harry was having a nightmare. He was squirming and fidgeting and his breathing was hoarse. Jack wondered if Sandy forgot to give him a good dream. Harry was breathing roughly and staring blankly at the ceiling, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat.

Harry saw Jack stare at him from the corner of his eye and sat up, "Morning, Jack."

Jack wanted to know what Harry's nightmare was about. "Morning, Harry. Good nights sleep?"

"Mhm!" Harry nodded solemnly with an expression like, 'why do you ask?' Yet he knew Jack was onto something. Harry scrambled out of bed and shuffled to the washroom.

Jack sighed. He knew that Harry knew that Jack knew about Harry's nightmares. But he guessed that Harry really didn't want to talk about it. Jack couldn't blame him, in the past, Jack had had plenty of nightmares and they were not enjoyable to speak of. But what kind of nightmares could Harry Potter dream of? Jack sighed again as he too went to the washroom to get ready for his first day.

* * *

Hermoine read the schedule for her friends while munching on an apple in breakfast. "First Charms, then Herbology, and Transfiguration before lunch. After lunch is Divination and the final lesson is–oh bother!" She exclaimed, exasperatedly putting her hand on her forehead, her elbow on the table. She looked up again, "Potions." She stated.

Ron groaned as the school was doing almost every single course on the first day of school but his groan was muffled as his mouth was full of food. His silver platter was piled with bread and bacon and countless other things. Jack wondered how the red head managed to keep skinny!

"Stop eating! You'll end up looking like Crabbe!" Hermoine complained, smacking Ron with the schedule.

"I'm hungry!" He reasoned.

"Yeah Hermoine, what's wrong with being hungry?" Max said with her mouth full of bacon. After she swallowed she began chortling which Hermoine found un-lady like. Hermoine liked Max she was just, different.

After everyone had licked their plates, the gang headed to Charms which was taught by Professor Flitwick which was the short and well groomed man Jack saw at the feast least night. They learned a charm that was much to Jack's delight called the Tickling Charm. This would be a wrap for the guardians! It was what the title said. Cast your wand at your opponent and chant, _"Rictusempra!" _Soon, the whole class was laughing and wheezing and coughing and every student was rolling around on the floor. Never had Jack laughed so hard in his life. After the class was over, everyone was slouching out clutching their stomachs with peachy faces and out-of-place uniforms.

Second was Herbology in the Greenhouse outside. Once the gang was inside, Jack began to break into a cold sweat. It was an oven in here! Harry asked if Jack was alright and Jack lied. Hopefully this class would end soon or they would have to step outside. To Jack's great dismay, the spell they were to learn was the best if learned inside the greenhouse. And to Jack's terror, it was a spell for conjuring a flame for the OWLS that were coming up. Hermoine was an expert at it and Max was in love with it, shouting _Incendio_ everywhere. Jack pretended to make some jets by pointing his wand at some other fellow students fire. He did make one, but he never did it again. After class was over, Jack raced outside and let the cold wind blow on his face.

Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration class. Everyone seemed to like this one. Turning animals into objects was satisfyingly amusing. Jack was going to pull a prank but Minerva warned that whoever fooled around with such complex magic would be expelled. Maybe another class, Jack thought. But Jack's face lit up when Minerva taught the class the Vanishing Spell, _Evanesco. _Jack giddily used the spell and spooked out the entire class by creeping up behind them and pouncing on them, roaring. Oh how Bunny would love this! Everyone was giggling with Jack's pranks, including Minerva which the class thought was a phenomenon. When Jack left, he was very popular.

The gang regrouped by eating some lunch. Jack settled for a sandwich along with Harry. Hermoine poured some tomato soup and mixed a salad for herself while Ron had soup, a salad, a sandwich, chicken, pasta and a dessert. Hermoine scooted a few inches from her piggy friend while Max was satisfied with some spaghetti, a few bites of tender chicken legs and some jubilee for dessert. After everyone hungered for magic instead of food, the gang headed off to Divination.

Divination required the teacups Harry, Ron and Hermoine used last year. Hermoine paired with Harry. Ron paired with Neville and Jack paired with Max. _Tessoancy_, reading tea leaves. Jack snorted at the pitiful explanation of the idea but found it interesting what tea leaves could do in the wizarding world. Max read Jack's first. At first, Jack had some sort of a dog... called the Grim, the omen of the death. But then it mystically changed to a skull with a falcon. The skull meant 'danger in your path' and the falcon meant 'a deadly enemy'. Jack understood that he got the Grim from his mortal death over 300 years ago but what could the skull and falcon mean for him? That was most definitely something he had to check out on. Max had a sun which meant 'great happiness' which Jack wasn't surprised to see but then some sort of a bat/club arose which meant 'an attack'. Max raised her eyebrows. An attack? Whatever was that supposed to mean? Sybill Trelawney came over and was so astonished by Jack's not two, but three symbols, she gave Gryffindor 10 points. That was rare. The gang exited Divination, climbing down a ladder from the attic (where Divination was held) with Jack's questions swimming in his head. But now, potions. The gang slowly shuffled down levels and levels of steps to get from the highest point of the castle, to the lowest: the dungeons.

Jack entered the cold, damp, moldy, stone room with no windows. Which although the dungeon was cold, it brought no comfort to Jack. The room seemed to even have an eerie fog wavering about which didn't help. And even worse, the class was shared with the Slytherin's. It made sense since Snape, the potions master/teacher (Jack recognized him as the sleek and edgy man at the feast and the potions master who made some Polyjuice Potion for the guardians) was head of Slytherin house. Snape was mean, vile, scary, and a bit cruel and unfair. A fit Slytherin. Before Jack was rows of desks made for two with cauldrons ready to be filled with bubbling concoctions. It was the same pairings as Divination.

"There shall be no foolish wand-waving, or silly incantations in this class as some of you should know." Professor Snape said coldly with a snarl on his face. "Today, we will be brewing the Draught of Peace. This potion is to relieve anxiety and stress. But... tend to not follow the instructions carefully, and drink the substance... the drinker could possibly fall into a sleep where they will never wake... again." The corners of Snape's pressed lips twitched upwards, liking the idea of students never to see the light of day again. He paused before continuing and pacing around the walkways, "After you are complete, the potion should look a light blue. Begin." Snape demanded as the children hastily began.

"Good god!" Max exclaimed as she searched through her textbook and finding the recipe.

"What?" Jack asked as he prepared the materials. Jack looked at Max's book and he made a frown.

"What a potion! It's so complicated!" Max groaned, but got started. She wasn't going to get anywhere by just staring at the book!

Jack followed Max's lead with disbelief that he could do it, it was a lot of adding specimens and stirring and changing of colors. He was on step three when Hermoine hissed at him and tapped his shoulder, grabbing Jack's and Max's attention.

"It's not fair! The Slytherin's are going to ace this! They had to brew this last year so they have already done this! Even so, Snape would probably let them pass anyway!" Hermoine exclaimed frustratingly before returning to her impossible brew.

Max scowled. "That isn't fair!" She whined before slamming down her potions and tossing in the contents into her boiling cauldron halfheartedly.

Jack glanced at the Slytherin's and his eyes fell upon Malfoy who had a confident smirk on his face. The kid was going to pass since he was Snape's favorite, and for the first time ever, he was preparing the draught decently (as he already performed this concoction). This wasn't fair! And the Slytherin's knew it but took it for granted! Something had to be done to show them that it takes a little more effort than that. _Time to pull off some fancy pranks. _

Jack hissed at Max who nodded without looking up at him as Professor Snape was staring at the class with cold locked eyes like a hawk. "You wanna pull a prank on Malfoy?"

This grabbed Max's attention. "What!?" She asked as if the suggestion was preposterous. Jack was about to grunt with defeat when Max's eyes beamed, "Oh yes! I always wanted to pull a prank on someone but I'm to 'nice'. But, oh, let's try it!" She giggled with anticipation, her voice still hushed so that Snape could not hear them. "Try something on his draught so something happens when he drinks it."

Jack craned his neck to get a glimpse of Malfoy. The boy was already on the 10th step and all together there was 16 steps! Jack had to make a move quickly. And of course it involved some icy magic. He had the perfect 'spell' for Malfoy's brew. Jack cautiously took out his wand and aimed it past Max's head at Malfoy. _"Here is a boy who is not nice, so turn his potion into ice!" _A baby blue stream of ice spun silently towards Malfoy's cauldron. Malfoy didn't notice the ice encase his cauldron and seep inside his potion. Jack and Max snickered as Malfoy's potion looked 'done' because the ice had turned the potion turquoise which was the color it was supposed to look like when it was finished.

A menacing grin spread across Malfoy's face from ear to ear as his eyes gleamed greedily. He thought it was suspicious that the potion was done even though he didn't do the last bit, let alone follow it correctly 100%, but he didn't care. He abruptly stood out of his seat making it fall over and making heads turn to him. "Professor, I have accomplished the Draught of Peace!"

Everyone gaped at Malfoy's outstanding time and the Slytherin's closest checked to see the potions color and were surprised to see that it actually was done. Max was trying not to laugh as she cupped her hands over her mouth as Jack was chortling in his robe sleeve. Hermoine and Harry who were sitting behind the two wondered what on earth to two were laughing about.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy." Snape complimented as he glided over to the cauldron and smirked as the potion was a perfect turquoise. "As a reward, I shall allow you to enjoy your potion."

Malfoy nodded with a bared smile and poured himself a glass of the blue liquid and drank it down in one gulp. Max spluttered as Jack but his lower lip as to not laugh. Malfoy looked around the room with triumph until he shuddered and dropped the glass. Everyone looked at him oddly. All of a sudden, frost started to form on the tips of Malfoy's robe/sleeves, hair, and pants. Malfoy began to yip and chirp and shriek as he rapidly hopped and hobbled around the room saying, "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!"

Chaos. The class was nothing but laughter. Even the Slytherin's joined in on the riot. Max and Jack were laughing, even though their stomachs ached from it. Ron and Harry sniggered as Hermoine and Neville laughed. Right now, Malfoy was bouncing up and down like a bunny rabbit and whooping and making strange other noises.

Malfoy spotted a cloth on the ground. What a great potential source of heat! Malfoy whipped out his wand and cried, "_Inferno!" _A jet of fire then set the cloth ablaze as Malfoy crouched down. His shaking subsided as he was now just shivering slightly. But he then noticed that the cloth was attached to more cloth, black cloth. A weight hit Malfoy in the chest as a cool bead of sweat trickled down his left temple. Malfoy slowly followed the trail of cloth until it lead to a head. A head belonging to Severus Snape.

Snape glared venom at the boy with his serpent eyes and yanked his tatty and ashen robe away, making Malfoy stumble back to his seat, his tail between his legs, shivering and chattering. Snape stomped out the fire and tossed a lock of his night black hair aside. "Funny." He stated at Malfoy. He then slid over to Malfoy's desk, slamming his palms on them. "Don't you ever try that again in my class." He threatened. Malfoy's lips were to frozen to protest. Snape straightened his posture. "What are you all looking at? You have potions to attend to!" He spat.

Max giggled, "Awesome!" She whispered to Jack.

Jack smirked with agreement as he returned back to his potion.

Hermoine did the best even though hers was not perfect. Max and Jack did decently. Seamus, Neville, Goyle and Ron did poorly though. And Harry got a zero for simply misreading one of the many complicated steps. Unfair, period.

After class was over, Max skipped out with the gang telling them all about Jack's amazing prank on Malfoy which is why he was hopping around like mad. Jack followed shortly behind them only to have a cold and hard hand stop him by grasping his shoulder.

"Had a little fun there did you, Frost?" Snape confronted.

Jack guessed that Snape knew who he truly was. Welp! Might wanna come clean now! "Ya! It was funny." He said.

Snape got in Jack's face. "Well not to me." He said slowly and in a deep voice. "And if I catch you messing around again I shall do anything in my power to have you expelled, guardian or not!" Snape stormed off.

Jack stuck out his tongue. He knew how stupid that was but that teacher was vile. Jack stomped out of the dungeon, his shoes clopping along the stony pavement. He caught up with his friends who were at the Grand Hall eating. Jack thought about Snape saying, 'guardian or not'. Some of the teachers knew his secret. But Jack's friends didn't. He looked at them. They didn't know. When the time was right. Eventually, he would have to. When Jack would tell them that he was Jack Frost, a guardian.

* * *

**That is the end of chapter 6! Thanks for reading! I think I am going to post the second chapter of my Big Four story next before I continue with this one. Just a fair warning so y'all don't panic on me lolXD So please leave a review (you don't know how much it helps me) and all that jazz:) See ya, have a good day! **

**Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ **


	7. Evil Now Available in Pink

**Hi!;p **

**I've finally updated! At least it wasn't like in FOREVER XP right? I just updated some other stories... check them out;)... and read some others. There's one story that I made a favorite, it's called "Pitch kidnaps Jack" by Voynx1000. Okay, maybe the title doesn't sound tooooo attracting but the story is most definitely worth reading!:) (warning, it's a torture novel) She hasn't updated that story in a while so if you like the story, give her a review! She likes that, and talking about reviews... I'm kinda disappointed:/ I know school started and alla dat but come on guys... I'm dying here!:'( **

**OH AND I WANT YOUR OPINION ON THIS: Should this story have a Quidditch match? Should it? Now, if it does, that doesn't necessarily mean that Jack is going to be on the team... fair warning. But I want your thoughts if there should be a game! And the other day I watched, the Maze Runner. Fantastic movie! But I got scared out of my wits as there are some frightening scenes. But that's me because I'm afraid of everything:( Btw, who's excited for Elsa's debut in Once Upon A Time!?XD I screamed when I saw the trailer. I love OUAT and now it's gonna be even better! **

**But hey, enough of my complaining and requests, let's go check out on Toad Face;)**

* * *

Today, first thing that was scheduled was Defense Against the Dark Arts taught by Dolores Umbridge. The lady dressed in pink with the toad face, the one who stepped up in Dumbledore's speech at the feast. Jack was curious to find out what kind of spells they would learn under that lady's care but everyone couldn't function properly on an empty stomach! First thing was going to the Grand Hall to eat breakfast.

"Crikey, Jack! Brilliant prank yesterday! Brilliant!" Ron complimented in between shoving pancakes into his mouth.

Hermoine rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, "Max would _not _stops boasting about your prank, Jack! And she kept reciting the spell everywhere..."

Jack almost swallowed his pumpkin juice down the wrong pipe. _Max tried using that spell? _Uh-oh. That was a made up spell! A cover! _What did Max think when it didn't work? _Jack chuckled lightly and tried to loosen up his shoulders, he glanced at Max who had her cheeks full of pancakes and a bright grin on her face.

But her grin then faded slightly. She swallowed. "Yeah... but it didn't work." She said solemnly. Jack felt a shudder come to him. "All I got was a flash of blue on the object but nothing else happened." She shrugged despairingly. She stopped there except for mumbling out the spell, and Jack was glad for it.

"Ha!" Ron laughed. "That's like the fake spell Fred and George gave me in first year to turn Scabbers into yellow!" He exclaimed, his eyes day dreamy like. _"Sunshine, daises, butter-mellow... turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" _Ron chanted.

Hermoine giggled. "Oh, _that _old thing." Hermoine remembered that day as if it was yesterday. It wasn't a real spell, she just didn't have the heart to say it. Nor did Jack's though... funny.

"Well, people! I'm done! Who wants to learn some cool spells?" Max exclaimed, skipping off with her dirty dishes.

Jack and the rest followed her before heading off to the Dark Arts classroom. Umbridge seemed like a very strange lady, coming from the Ministry, they all wondered what they would learn. As much as Jack and the others (probably) wanted someone else to teach them the dark arts, they were excited by what they would learn.

* * *

Jack and the gang were first to enter the classroom. It was much like the dungeons with the desks and everything except it had windows, everyone was grateful for that. There was a very neat desk at the head of the room but no teacher was sitting behind it. Jack huffed with relief. The class entered the class as if it were a library and filed down the rows of desks. Since Jack was one the the first to enter along with Max, the two sat next to each other at the front. Ron and Harry sat in the desk beside them. And Hermoine and Neville behind Jack and Max.

Since the teacher was not here, the twin Indian girls (who were Harry and Ron's dates at the Yule Ball) decided to have a little fun. Pavarti made a little paper bird which fluttered about the classroom. Jack and Max tried to snatch it while Seamus had success swatting it. Crabbe sling-shotted it before the bird was returning to it's home before being reduced to cinders. The twins frowned as the entire class turned around to see Dolores Umbridge with her wand out.

"Good morning, children." Dolores addressed. Everyone returned back to their original position. Dolores walked through the aisle, pointing her wand at the chalkboard making a piece of chalk write something on it. "Ordinary, Wizarding, Levels, Examinations". Dolores chanted as the chalk wrote that down in fancy cursive letters. "O.W.L's," She said, flicking her wand at every period, "more commonly known as..." She turned around to the class, her back to her desk, "OWLS!" She grinned at her students who sniggered at her peachy expression. "Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be... severe." Dolores sweetly said, her shoulders rising on the 'severe' before giggling after her sentence. Without batting an eyelash, Dolores waved her wand at stacks and stacks of books on her desk that began to float to every student.

Everyone was taken aback as the books heavily landed on their desks. "Your previous instructions in this subject have been disturbingly... uneven." Dolores said flatly.

Everyone looked at their books. It read, 'Dark Arts Defense: Basics for Beginners'. _Beginners!? _Everyone scowled and gawked at their textbook, including the Slytherins.

This was preposterous! "This is crazy!" Max impolitely said. "Beginners?" Max scowled.

"But of course Miss..." Dolores's voice trailed off.

"Yellowstorm. Max Yellowstorm." Max spat her head falling to one side.

Dolores kinda made a 'eh' expression at Max before continuing her lecture, "But you'll be pleased to know that from now on you were be following a carefully structured Ministry approved course–" Dolores continued as everyone flapped open their books with disgust, especially Max "of defensive magic... yes?" Dolores then asked Hermoine who had her hand raised.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells..." Hermoine said, her eyes slit. Jack and Max's jaw hung open slightly as they both raised one eyebrow. What kind of a Defense Against the Dark Arts class was this!?

"Using spells!?" Dolores said, clearly flabbergasted. "Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom!" She said while approaching Hermoine who had a puckered expression plastered on her face.

"What!?" Max squawked as she received a glare from Dolores.

Ron glanced worriedly at Harry, tossing his book back and forth. "We're not gonna use magic?" He asked in a hushed voice, his voice suspicious. What the flux is this!?

"You'll be _learning _about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way." Dolores said, emphasizing the word, learning. Everyone had a, _what the hell _expression on their faces.

Soon though, Harry had enough. "Well what use is that, if we're gonna be attacked it won't be risk free." He retorted using little hand gestures.

"Yeah!" Jack said, finally finding his voice. "Sitting here reading is not going to help! What if someone evil just came bursting through the window? We wouldn't be able to protect ourselves because we know no defensive spells that could save our go damn lives!" Jack shouted quite loudly.

Dolores turned her back to everyone. "Students will raise their hand when they speak in my class!" She declared, spitting out the words like poison. "And who do you think you are, Frost?" Dolores said to Jack. It seemed like Dolores was another teacher who knew who Jack was... _great_.

Jack snarled. This was absolutely ridiculous and it seemed his friends agreed as well. And if the book didn't teach any spells then... what's the point of doing this class? Might as well be called _Learning _about the Dark Arts. And with Voldemort the serial killer on the lose... they would need to learn defensive strategies even more now!

Harry grunted before Dolores returned to her lecture who didn't give a toss about Jack, "It is the view of the Ministry, that a theoretical knowledge would be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about!" She said exasperatedly, clearly trying to hold back her anger and frustration.

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry said with a dumbfounded look on his face. He could not believe this woman and so couldn't anybody else!

"There is nothing out there, dear!" Dolores gushed with an innocent look on her face. "Who'd you imagine would want to attack children, like yourself?" Dolores responded, acting if she had stumped Harry for good.

Harry growled, clenching his fists. "Oh..." He began sarcastically. "Maybe, Lord Voldemort!" He said nonchalantly. This made mutters pass around the room as heads whipped around uncontrollably. Jack and Max hoped Harry didn't open his mouth when he shouldn't have.

Dolores's face contorted with furry before straining a calm expression to her flat face, "Now let me make this, quite plain." She said, raising her hands to calm the students while walking up to Potter, passing by Hermoine, Jack and Max who had scowls on their faces. "You have been told that a certain, dark wizard is at large, once again. This. Is. A. Lie!" Dolores huffed.

Harry's face flashed with frustration. "But it's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!" Harry protested angrily.

Dolores stormed the other way. "Detention, Mr. Potter!" She cried. Her posture stiff.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead to his own cause?" Harry retorted, his words almost slurred with anger.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!" Dolores said trying to reason with the foul student.

Jack was shaking in his seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see frost forming on the windows and wind stirring up outside. Jack didn't want to have an outburst but he was just so _mad. I'm going to regret this, _were his last thoughts before he started shouting, "ACCIDENT!?" Jack bellowed, he stood up abruptly making his chair slide back two feet. Everyone jumped and winced and cringed at Jack's sudden outburst.

"Listen lady, if Harry says Voldemort's back, he's back! How dare you call Cedric's death an accident! That's an insult! We need proper teaching to defend ourselves! There are people out there _like _Voldemort and what do you expect us to do? Study and then just blab out the history of the dark arts when someone's about to kill us? We need proper training because Voldemort _is _back and everyone's in danger! So whether you like it or not–" Jack was about to lash on until Umbridge completely stopped him.

"ENOUGH!" She roared. "Enough..." She corrected softly.

Jack sat back down and cringed, realizing what he had just done. He noticed a nice gust of wind jump around the room and frost covering almost half of each window. Luckily, the students were to shocked at Jack himself to notice. Oh, but Jack was in for something now. He gulped. But at the same time he was proud at himself for sticking up for Harry in front of Toad Face! Jack made a slight grin to himself.

"See me later, Jack Frost. In my office at 6 o'clock sharp after classes and you shall skip dinner. Same goes for you Mr. Potter. Come right after Jack's punishment..." Dolores said sternly with a giggle.

Harry and Jack exchanged worried looks at each other while the others looked upon them with pity, even the Slytherins. _Uh oh... _

* * *

After his final class, Jack headed straight towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom while the others headed for the Grand Hall for dinner while Harry went to the dormitories for a little rest. Jack shuffled slowly to the classroom, dreading every step but still making sure he was going to arrive on time for who knows what would happen if he didn't. Jack opened the door to the room as he walked down the empty rows of desks. He made his way to the back and up the stairs. He hesitantly knocked.

"Come in." Said Dolores properly as the door creaked open.

Jack looked around and stuck out his tongue a little. Dolores had painted the room pink (as he was sure that the wall was not originally pink) and it had dozens of plates hung on the wall with kittens on them, meowing and fussing about. Jack made a tart and gruesome face. It wasn't like he despised the color pink all that much it's just when one person used way to much of it.

"Take a seat." Dolores said, pointing to a little desk next to hers.

Jack put down his supplies and homework next to the desk and sat in the small seat. Before him was a scroll of parchment and a bottle of ink, only thing that was missing was a quill. It looked like he had to write something. Jack searched his book bag for a quill when Dolores stopped him.

"Oh no, dear. You will be using one of mine. Very rare, very useful, don't ruin it." Dolores ordered sternly yet lightly, handing Jack a large metal quill with a choppy green feather. Dolores made her way to the window and gazed out of it.

Jack shrugged. Wondered why he needed a special quill for the job. "What do I write?" He asked.

A sinister smile made it's way on Dolores's face as Jack's hair stood up on end. _"Alone." _She hissed.

Jack gaped for a second, he thought she just said, _alone. _His worst fear. But she said it so quietly, surely he was mistaken. "Pardon?"

"I want you to write the word, _Alone... _dearie." Dolores said sweetly with a hint of evil in her voice.

He hadn't misheard. Jack's chin began to tremble slightly as he put a shaky hand to the paper. Jack could not believe Dolores was asking him to write down his worst fear –the thing that haunted him every day and night even to this day– on paper. It was such a cruel thing to do. Jack suddenly felt so small and... sad. "How many times?" Jack congratulated himself as his voice did not waver.

"Until it _sinks in." _Dolores responded with a giggle.

Jack began writing. _Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. _Each word got more squiggly and out of place as Jack's vision was blurring with... tears? No, he was just tired. He was just writing something... that's it. Just writing his worst fear down couldn't affect him this much, could it? But Jack felt so sad, deep down. He was sad, he was angry. Angry for Dolores making him do such a thing. He was sad, he was angry... he was in pain. Wait– what? Jack found the source of the pain: his left hand. Jack's left hand flinched and twitched as Jack hissed with pain. It felt, _hot. Sharp. _Jack looked closely as he could see that his skin was cutting. Jack's eyes widened like saucers. But no, they weren't just any cuts. Jack could feel them turn in certain ways. _A... l... o... _Jack gasped with horror, _no... _he wailed. _n... e_

_Alone _

There it was. Jack's worst fear was engraved on his very skin in his flesh and blood. Jack began to shake as tears welled up in his eyes. He wasn't afraid to admit that any more. But not tears from pain, but from sadness. Yes from pain... mental pain. Jack held in the tears, for now.

Dolores approached the boy who was looking at his mark in horror. "Is it done?" She asked. Pathetic question but she knew that.

Jack flashed up and looked at her with a harsh expression but his eyes were mirrors as they were coated with tears.

"Good. Because you know, deep down, that that's what you will be, no matter what." There was a long pause. "You may leave."

Jack grabbed his things and left in a flash. Everything was blurry. He head straight for the dormitories, not caring to eat at all. Good thing there was no one out because tears threatened to fall on Jack's cheeks. Jack finally made it to the painting after a blurry and disoriented walk and burst in through the door. All his friends were gathered with Harry. All heads turned to Jack when he entered. Jack shifted his left hand inside his cloak.

Harry sighed and got to his feet. Just as he passed Jack, Jack whispered, "Be strong, Harry." Harry nodded even though he had no clue as to what Jack meant. And were Jack's eyes shiny or something?

"Is something the matter, Jack?" Max asked in a worried voice, much like Tooth. Max stared at her friend who had his head bowed and didn't look that great.

Jack looked up. Ron, Max and Hermoine pursed their lips as they weren't expecting such an expression. Jack felt his bottom lip shake as his eyes watered like crazy. He made a dash up the stairs and slammed open the boys room, leaving the trio downstairs in utter confusion and curiosity.

Jack sat behind his bed, huddled in the corner and allowed a tear to fall. He tried to make his mark vanish with his ice powers but it would only sting more. He bit down on his robe sleeve to stifle his cry. After concentrating to steady his breathing, Jack darted up and sat on his bed and rapidly took out a scroll of paper and a quill, anger boiling inside him like never before.

Back downstairs, "Blimey, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Well don't just stand there, go find out!" Hermoine demanded, worry stricken on her face.

Ron jogged up the stairs as the two girls followed behind. Ron cautiously opened the door to find a sniffling and angry Frost sitting on his bed writing something. Jack jumped as he immediately pulled the cuff of his linen shirt over his left hand.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked humbly as Max and Hermoine stayed at the door.

Jack nodded and forced a grin. "Yeah, I'm fine. Detention just sucks!" Jack scoffed and shook his head teasingly and gritted his teeth. "Just angry."

Ron was going to ask what happened but obviously Jack didn't want to talk about it. Who would? "Uh..." He stuttered. "Who you writing to?"

"The Guardians." Jack blurted out. Then his heart skipped a beat. He realized what he just did. His mouth became dry and his eyes bloodshot. He was just so mad a couple of seconds ago and the words just tumbled out of his mouth like nothing.

"Who are the guardians?" Ron asked, becoming curious. Not the type of fella he was but...

"My parental guardians." Jack said in a tight voice. But that sounded good enough to believe. But it wasn't an explanation. Obviously Ron would want to know more as he was opening his mouth to speak this second. So Jack threw together a past, "My parents died drowning... please don't ask how." First thing that could come to his mind and it was pretty decent. Jack took pride in it as he grinned at Ron. He made the last part since he didn't know what he would say.

"Oh, uh, really sorry, Jack. Um, I'll leave you to it then." Ron blubbered out before scooting out the door with the girls.

Jack sighed, that was a close one! Jack looked at his left hand, red, itchy, painful, and full of sadness. But Jack ignored the burning sensation and began to write his letter:

_Hi guys,_

_School is great. Don't worry, I haven't been slacking. Nothing too suspicious is going on except for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dolores Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic I think. First off, at the feast, she overthrew Dumbledore mid speech! And just today, she told us that we would not be using defensive spells. That means no magic! Harry protested and I defended him but we both got detention... and that wasn't good. Please don't ask me what she did to me but let's just say it hurt in a way, please don't ask. Sorry guys. But I'm okay and so are my friends and that's all that matters now. _

_Talk to you soon_

_Jack_

Jack was going to write down what happened in his detention but he found his eyes welling up at the thought and then the guardians would make a big thing of it. And that wouldn't be good. So Jack just rolled up the letter and sent Snowy off with it without telling his family the truth. And that's the way he wanted it to be. Jack looked at his clock, it was after seven. Harry should be back soon. Jack wondered what happened to him. Jack was going to stay up to find out but he felt very exhausted. So instead, Jack tucked himself into bed, trying to ignore the stinging pain on his left hand.

* * *

**Umbridge, you devil. Admit it, you want her dead more than Voldemort. (meme) I sure do:( How dare she torture Jack! How dare she! Evil, now available in pink, totally.**

**Jack: Hey, that was you who made me go through detention!:( **

**Me: Oh, don't worry though, she's going to pay:) **

**Umbridge: Excuse me!? **

**Me: Uh.. I gotta run people! I feel tired all of a sudden, he he':) but anyways, thanks you for reading! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. And see you all soon! Have a good day! Bye!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	8. -not a chapter- QUIDDITCH?

**Hi everyone, just a quick note here. Sorry, not a chapter but I really really need your opinion on this: should there be a Quidditch match? If so, should Jack Frost be in it? I think it would be cool if we added one in but then I think I don't want to write one-_- but I want YOUR opinion!:) It would help me a ton because I think just going along the story board is a bit bland, ya think? So if there is a match, when should I write it? Now, or later? Give me your thoughts! Because I don't really know!XD So THANK you for all those reviews but I'm going to need so more as I want your opinion on this! I'll post soon, just tell me what you think! So I want to know if:**

**there should be a quidditch match**

**should Jack Frost be in it (I'll decide what role he'll play in the game)**

**when should I write it? After this right now, or later on? If later on, when exactly do you think?**

**So leave a comment! I'll update soon. Give me your thoughts. Thank you all:) Bye!**

**Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	9. Hello Wind!

**Hello everybody:) I am back (school-that should speak for itself) and I have made my conclusion to the games! YES, there will be Quidditch!:D BUT, I shall leave what Jack is doing part a secret, whether if he will play or not;) You'll see what I do but bear with me since I'm not telling! SUSPENSEXD Your gonna find out once the games begin! But I think everyone will be pleased because this games has a twist;) So THANK YOU to EVERYONE for your opinions. It has helped me a TON:) and I feel so psyched to write the games!XD But before we begin, here are the shout outs to everyone for chapter 7:**

**Karyn Phantom: Hm, that could be a possibility, thanks!;)**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: You do that!:D Thanks for the review**

**crazyhorse1774: Ikr! I'm trying to expertly think on that part:) **

**Nikki Pond: Jack was originally mad at Umbridge for her teaching skills. But he got really mad at her for doing that to him. But I wouldn't blame him. If I were Jack, I would have taught that witch an icy lesson right then and there!**

**Free Spirit140: Oh, you'll see! Thank you SO much!:)**

**Crystal013: Ooh... (evil grin, fire background, gleaming eyes) you'll see what happens to that toad:)**

**RanDomthoughtS9: Thank you thank you! Made me happy!:D**

**Okay everyone, THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews and your opinions. You don't know how happy that made me! It really means so much to me:) but let us get on to the story! I do believe the next chapter will be the games! Get prepared for that! But first, let's see how Jack does with a broom first;) Or... if he gets over his detention:( **

* * *

Jack woke up a tad bit later than usual today. The detention last night must have been a lot for him, he thought. The sun was almost over the horizon. Jack was going to say good morning to his friends but to his surprise, Harry and Ron were gone. Jack was usually the first one up! How on earth could Harry, always having nightmares be up at the crack of dawn, (Jack was going to check into that with Sandy) let alone Ronald who was always the latest person waking! But Jack was pleased that he was alone (ironically) because he didn't feel like going anywhere at the minute. He knew he was just being a baby and pitying himself too much but he felt very hurt from what Dolores did to him last night. Snowy cooed to her master and nudged a scroll of parchment with her beak. Jack at first was reluctant to open his letter but after some coaxing he decided to just read it.

_Jack_

_What do you mean, 'what she did to you' and that 'it hurt'? Sweet tooth, if Umbridge did something to you, tell someone this instant! You have us worried sick! North is looking into it. Also, Sandy would like to know how Harry is doing since he can tell that Harry has not been receiving his dreams. Can you check that out for us? Oh, and Jack. Stick around for the owl drop off's this morning, you'll be pleased. We're happy that your doing good but please do something about Dolores!_

_Please write back to us_

_Tooth, Bunny, Sandy & North_

Jack made a bitter expression. Maybe he shouldn't have told them about his detention. Because now North's looking into it. Jack was going to jot down a letter before rushing off to the owl drop off which just took place (Jack had to hurry) but Jack decided it could wait or maybe not send one at all as it may cause further trouble.

Jack looked at his hand. The word Alone still freshly red and cut into his pale skin. He didn't know why but he felt very affected by this action. Jack was going to force himself to go but he just collapsed in his bed and had a mini meltdown. Jack was not the one to cry but it just came out without warning and it confused Jack as to why it was happening. How could he feel so hurt by this? But he had the right to feel bad about it, right?

* * *

"What's taking him so long? Dumbledore said for us to be here to guard Jack's you-know-what and he said Jack's guardians would inform him about it." Max complained. Her voice cheery on the 'you-know-what' part but flat and dim on the 'guardian' part. Ron had told everyone about it.

"Y-you think he's okay?" Neville said in a soft and worried voice.

"He probably had a rough night, Neville. I'm sure he's fine... right?" Hermoine said trying to calm everyone but she too was slightly uneasy by Jack's late attendance. They had all been waiting for him for about a half hour now!

Harry sighed. It was a rough night for him, it must have been rough for Jack as well. "I'll check up on him." He said. Of course Harry wanted to make sure Jack was alright but he was curious as to what happened to him last night. He began to walk off.

"You sure that's a good idea, mate?" Ron asked, stopping his friend by tugging on his robe.

"Yeah... I'll be back." Harry said assertively, softly flicking off Ron's hand before jogging back to the Gryffindor common room.

**x.x.x**

"Jack?" Harry asked through the door to the boys dormitory.

Jack bolted up straight and wiped away his tears. He had gotten ready to leave but was still sulking on his bed. He had made attempts to leave but his body would ache doing so. Jack tucked his hand into his sleeve even though he knew Harry shared the same fate as he did last night. But Jack had no intention on inviting Harry in.

"Go away. Leave me alone!" Jack scornfully moaned. The word Alone choking in his throat. He was so afraid of being alone yet he yearned for it at the same time.

This was not like Jack. Never in the past months had Jackson Overland Frost sounded like this! Whatever was the matter? "Come on, Frost!" Harry coaxed before busting open the door to find a very saddened Frost. Harry sat on Jack's bed beside him. He could tell Jack was crying due to the sore look in his eyes and his shiny cheeks. "Did she... you know." Harry asked Jack meaning about the hand engraving.

Jack sniffed and nodded. "Yeah. What she do to you?" He asked darting his eyes at Harry's hand.

"'Not to tell lies'... that Umbitch!" Harry joked. The boys laughed a bit before Harry's curiosity got the best of him. "How about you?"

Jack looked away. He bit his bottom lip. He couldn't show Harry. Even if he wanted to, that would lead to a blown cover. He couldn't tell Harry what it meant, period. "You can't know."

"You can tell me, you know." Harry said, not sure why Jack was being so secretive about it and why he was so upset.

Jack knew he couldn't wriggle himself out of this conversation so he fetched his bag and made his way to the door. But he couldn't help but feel that Harry deserved to know the 'surface' of the truth. Jack stopped before the stairs. "Alone. You can't tell anyone, Harry. I'm serious!" He mumbled to Harry before running downstairs to the Grand Hall.

Harry followed shortly behind. Dolores made Jack write _Alone? _Whatever could that mean? He was itching to tell and ask but he wasn't going to disappoint Jack or betray him in any way. But how he felt that Jack was concealing something from everyone. So he decided to keep his mouth shut about it... for now.

* * *

"Move people! He's coming!" Max cheered as she saw Jack come closer.

Everyone backed off with goofy grins plastered on our faces. Jack made an awkward smile but it turned into a bright smile when he saw a parcel lying on the table.

A broom. The broom had Jack's staff texture as it had the twisted wood design of it and it had a small hook at the top. And Jack could have sworn it had frost on it. And the tail was a white sparkly bush that glistened in the light like snowflakes.

And with it came a note from the guardians:

_Dumbledore decided to host a Quidditch match this year to lighten things up. There originally was not one. Dumbledore thought it would be convenient to try your hand at it. We made it to look like your staff. You can also summon the wind for it if you need but it can fly on it's own. Hope you like it!_

_-the Guardians _

"From your guardians." Ron said.

"Ron told us about it." Hermoine said. Max, Harry, Ron and Neville nodding with her.

_Great. _Jack felt like strangling Ron. _He told everyone? Shoot! _Uh-oh, that wasn't supposed to happen! But Jack pulled on a tight smile. It seemed like the right thing to do since Harry had no parents, neither did Neville and the two girls are bullied for having muggle parents. But it was a lie. But not a harmful one. It was fine for now.

"Sorry, Jack. We understand." Neville said quietly. Everyone nodded with him, Harry the most.

"You all have nothing to be sorry for!" Jack huffed. He tossed the broom in his hands.

"Dumbledore told us to get here early." Harry said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

Harry was about to answer when Max's mouth answered for him, "To teach you how to fly! Harry's the seeker in Quidditch which he will teach you very soon and he'll show you how to fly!" She gushed with a cheery grin on her face.

Not that Jack needed teaching on how to fly but this was still going to be neat. Everyone in the Grand Hall just started to eat but Jack's friends had already gorged themselves so they ran out to the back of the castle out on the open field. On the way, Harry explained Quidditch to Jack. There were three Chasers: Katie, Angelina and Alicia, two Beaters: Fred and George, a Keeper: Oliver Wood the captain, and the Seeker: Harry himself.

Jack could see Harry's chest swell with pride when he talked about Quidditch, it was good to see the boy enjoying himself. Especially with all that was happening. If Harry was so keen on Jack's past, why not Jack keen in on Harry's nightmares?

Harry explained Quidditch: The Chasers would pass a ball called the Quaffle around and try to score it into one of the three hoops that were posted on either side of the field. The Keeper of each house defends their hoops. The Beaters whack a pair of Bludgers that are stone hard balls that zoom around at incredible speeds, don't want to be hit by one of those. And the Seeker had to catch a little golden ball as fast as lightning called the Snitch. Whichever Seeker catches the snitch first wins and ends the game.

Once they were in the middle of the field, Harry took out his wand. "Accio Firebolt!" He shouted. Soon, the sound of a jet came spiraling towards everyone. Then a broom came zooming in before Harry. Harry mounted it as Jack copied.

"Okay, Jack. Now, just jump slightly and hover for a minute. If you feel comfortable enough to start flying, tell me and we can fly around a little bit." Harry said as he instantly began hovering around Jack.

Jack felt it slightly insulting that he was being treated like an amateur but of course none of them knew he had been flying for over 300 years. If people were in Jack's situation, they would usually play dumb and pretend that they didn't know how to fly. But not Jack! He hungered to soar in the skies once more and have the wind scream with delight in his ears. And wouldn't that be impressive?

Jack sprung off the ground and hovered with ease as he felt the wind swirl around beneath him. Harry was taken aback at Jack's easy take off. This also caused some raised eyebrows and cheers from the others.

"You wanna fly around?" Harry said as he began to go higher.

"Sure!" Jack said as he followed Harry.

The two were high into the air and Jack was keeping up with Harry as if he could do this ride in his sleep. Harry noticed this and challenged Jack to a race. It was dangerous for a first time rider but Jack seemed totally fine and Harry would be fast enough to catch him anyways. Harry tucked himself closer to his broom and zoomed forward, leaving Jack behind.

Jack snickered, a race! "Hey, Wind! Help me out, would ya?" Jack called as the wind replied gleefully. The Wind was happy to see her friend flying again and was determined to make it a good round! Jack then burst forward at ridiculous speed and caught up to Harry in no time.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron said as he squinted into the sky, looking at the two boys race around.

"He's a natural!" Hermoine commented Jack. She had to admit, not even Harry did as well as Jack on his first flying day.

Harry looked behind him and saw something get close to him at raging speeds. Harry moved out of the way just in time before Frost sped right past him and spiraled into the clouds. He looked like he was out of control! Harry darted after the boy and shot himself into the clouds. But what Harry saw was not a boy losing balance, but a boy enjoying himself and loving what he was doing completely. He watched in awe as Jack swooped and made loops and cheered with joy. He was amazing! Both of them hadn't felt this great in so long. Harry watched Jack having fun for so long, the clouds cleared beneath them.

"Wow, he's really good!" Neville said as he caught sight of Jack flying around the clouds with style.

"For the first time, that's super impressive." Max commented with a hint of curiosity. Max was usually the one to pick things up fast but this was incredibly fast, literally.

Jack noticed that everyone was staring at him and slowed to a stop and lowered himself to Harry's level. "That was great!" Harry said.

Jack got so carried away with the Wind he must have looked too good for a first rider. "Wasn't me, it was as if the wind was tossing me around. It was fun! Didn't really know what I was doing actually." Jack said as he shyly laughed with Harry as the two lowered themselves to the earth. If Wind was a person, she would be tapping her foot right now with a pout on her face. Jack apologized and promised he would be back sooner than later.

"That was brilliant, mate!" Ron breathlessly said as he just ran half a courtyard to reach the two boys.

"Your amazing for your first time too!" Hermoine also said breathlessly with admiration which Ron nudged her for it.

Max puckered her lips. "Your going to have to teach me sometime!" She said... even though her mind was thinking of something else. She skipped off.

Jack and the others followed a good five yards behind the girl.

"So when is this Quidditch?" Jack asked Harry.

"A week. Something to look forward to." Harry said with a grin.

"I'll be there." Jack stated with a smile.

Jack felt so happy that he ignored the forever burn on his left hand for once.

* * *

**Wow, Jack's got them skills;) But yeah! Anyways, thanks for reading. Wait and see what happens as the Quidditch match shall be next chapter! And don't worry, Jack will still be attending to that mark of his. I think you should be pleased as what I planned out. It's a real twist, I seriously don't think really nobody's really every done quite what I'm doing. But I'm boasting. Okay, don't get too excited. But enough of that. I'll be seeing you all! Please review! Bye!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	10. and the Games BEGIN! (Part 1)

**Hi! Sorry it was a while everyone. Just was catching up on some other stories. AND... I published a new one! Go ahead and check those out if you want;) here are the shout outs:**

**Karyn Phantom: Thank you very much:) **

**Nikki Pond: Precisely why I didn't want to write one because I was worried it would sound like everyone else:( But I hope you like it**

** 140: Thank you so much!:D ← That's the face I made when I read your review, lol. **

**TexasBean: Thank you so much for your review!:) Helped a lot! **

**So here is the Quidditch Match! So as I said everyone, I have a twist to this so hopefully all of you will be pleased. I don't know if you will like it in general but I hope:) I pray that it's a good twist as well. So without further a due! Let the games begin! (Part one!)**

* * *

Jack, Max, Hermoine, Neville and Ron exited the castle and made their way to the Quidditch field. Max had brought along her binoculars, Ron brought along a case containing the twin's souvenirs full of pranks and potions. Jack had bought some of the vomiting pastels he planned to put into Fred or George's cauldrons at some point to give them a taste of their own medicine! Don't get him wrong, this was just another Jack Frost practical prank, nothing to get Fred and George into trouble. And Hermoine brought along a textbook for cramming in (unnecessary) last minute studying.

Today's game was Slytherin versus Gryffindor. That meant that Harry was dueling Malfoy. Secretly, Jack didn't like the sound of that and promised himself to stay alert. Besides Hermoine, who never left her wand, Jack brought his for safety purposes. He hid it in his sleeve as it would look weird if he brought it for no reason as his friends left theirs in their dormitories.

The gang shuffled into the front row of the Gryffindor quarter and saved Ron a seat. While Ron was cruising down the aisle's selling his brother's products, Max took out her binoculars instantly even though the game had not started.

"Look! There's Harry!" Max squealed as she passed her binoculars to Jack. She pointed far below the field where there was a wooden gate with cracks in it. Big enough to peer through.

Jack was pleased when he looked through the binoculars, they were so skeptical! The binoculars allowed him to look right through the cracks of the wooden door. But Jack's pleased face turned into a frown, Harry didn't look to good.

"Bit of a doozy ain't he?" Max said queerly. She too had noticed that Harry was a bit dazed.

Jack looked closer. Max was definitely right. Harry did look very doozy. His eyes were glassy creating a glossy effect and they were gazing into nothingness, his body was limp, and his broom wasn't in his possession like it should have been. The game started in ten minutes, the players should be ready and lined up! Harry said so himself! Harry looked anything but ready for a game.

While having the binoculars in possession, Jack searched for the Guardians. If they were here, Jack should be able to spot them out no problem. But alas, they were not. Jack couldn't spot out a Cossack with a goatee, a hunter with evergreen eyes, a little golden man, and a sex- a colorful woman with a darling little baby. (Jack caught himself when he referred to Tooth) Jack became a bit despaired but they were probably busy, and it would probably turn out to be the latest gossip of the castle. Trust Jack, he knew all about how gossip works. Best if the Guardians didn't come. Jack's thoughts about his family were interrupted by a hard prodding on the shoulder.

"Can I have my binoculars back, please? Game's gonna start soon!" Max said.

Jack handed over the binoculars back to Max and noticed how Hermoine was still cramming in her studies and Neville sneakily buy one of the twin's goodies from Ron who just got back. Jack snorted before returning his thoughts to Harry.

Harry was in no state of mind, mood, and shape to play. He really seemed out of it. Jack just hoped he would be alright and that Harry would manage to catch the snitch before Malfoy got his dirty little hands on it first. Speaking of dirty, Harry told Jack that Slytherin had a reputation for playing dirty. _Great. _And back in Harry's second year, the whole team had received _Nimbus 2001's. _Which was much, much faster than the standard broom's that the rest of the Gryffindor team had except for Harry. Harry's was the fastest out of them all but the way Harry looked... it didn't look right. Jack prayed to the Moon that everything would go as it was supposed to.

Soon, the wooden doors creaked open and the players zoomed out of their resting chambers in a paralleled format. The leaders of both teams being the Keeper and the Seeker.

Harry felt so lightheaded and dizzy, not to mention his stomach was churning like as if he was about to puke. He wasn't sick, all these nightmares were giving him a run for his money! Harry thought today's match would eliminate the awful feeling but the higher he flew, the dizzier Harry became. And lately these nightmares had shown to be not only a stressful experience, but a painful one as well. Harry didn't know how but he and his mind felt like they were splitting into two or losing itself all the same.

"Watch, Harry!" Oliver shouted to the seemingly day-dreaming boy. The opening pattern was for the team to soar into the air, then loop around a flag and then get into position. Harry was about to ram into Oliver himself and throw the opening off course. Oliver was already shifting to the left.

Harry shook his head and nodded and returned back on course. He flew faster than he should have and rushed to his spot as he left the rest of the team at his tail. All of his teammates scowled at him for ruining the opening ceremony. Everyone wondered if Harry's head was in the game, it better be!

"You alright there, Potter?" Malfoy snickered. This was brilliant! This game was going to be a cinch! "Bit lightheaded are ya? Don't worry, instead of making you fall to your doom maybe I'll go easy on you and make a Bludger crack you in the head instead. Sound good?" Malfoy taunted.

Harry nodded faintly. He barely even knew that Malfoy was talking to him. What did he say? Whatever, it couldn't have been all that great... could it? Harry couldn't think straight.

Madam Hooch walked to the center of the field. Jack sniggered with Max as it was their first time seeing Madam Hooch. She had cropped silver hair and glowing green eyes (something they could only see through Max's binoculars) and she wore some nice goggles which reminded Jack of Sandy's sand goggles whenever he created a sand-plane.

"As always..." Madam Hooch said, her voice loud and stern. "Clean game." She took the Quaffle out of the Ball's case. "And good luck!" With that, Hooch threw the Quaffle high into the air, followed by the Bludgers which spiraled out of control, and finally the Snitch which zipped out of sight.

"And the game BEGINS!" The interviewer announced over the intercom.

The Quaffle was immediately ambushed by the Chasers with the crowd roaring in the background.

Harry mentioned that the Chasers were unbeatable, so it was no surprise to Jack when one of the girl's snatched the ball without a problem and began speeding towards the other end with serene grace with her friends close at her side. Since the second year's game, where in the beginning Slytherin whopped Gryffindor because of the brooms, the girls had been training hard to work their way around them. It was proving to be useful.

If they had standard brooms, the Slytherin Chasers wouldn't have been able to catch up, but they did. But of course, the Gryffindor Chasers were too good. The three girls weaved and darted in between the other Chasers and swooped around the stands, passing the ball with style, making their way to the hoops fast.

One of Slytherin's Chasers was about to nab the ball behind Alicia, but she threw the ball to Angelia at the last moment as she scored an easy goal.

The Gryffindor's cheered wildly. "Ten points for Gryffindor!" The girl roared over the intercom.

The girls scored another goal, then the Slytherin's scored three, then the girls scored two more. The Chasers were neck at neck while Fred and George were whacking the Bludgers around in random places, not focusing too much on their targets. Wood cussed at this. But neither of the Seekers had caught site of the little golden snitch, it was already forty minutes into the game! The only thing that changed was that Malfoy's taunting was getting worse and so was Harry's nausea.

"Alright there, Scarhead?" Malfoy cackled, quoting his own line from three years ago. Harry didn't look in his direction. Malfoy scowled and tried harder. "So... you think Voldemort's back, eh?" No response. "Well I believe you!" This actually made Harry look at Malfoy. Malfoy smiled and then turned it into a phony one. "He's back to murder you!"

Harry's head snapped and his body shook as flashes of his nightmares reappeared before his eyes. The corridor with the door he could never reach, the voices, the black tile floor, a snake. Harry's breathing became hoarse. Harry became scared.

This even made Malfoy a little concerned, but he did not pity the boy the least bit. In fact, Harry looked like he could be knocked off his broom by a feather! Malfoy guessed his original plan had to do. Malfoy swiftly made his way to the boy and extended out a hand. Before his hand touched Harry, Harry just rolled over on his broom and let go and began falling and falling and falling. Malfoy snickered as the Captain, Flint, came over and patted him on the back.

This made the audience gasp and shriek as they say Harry's limp body falling to his doom.

The gang got to their feet instantly. "What do we do!?" Max shrieked.

"Dumbledore will save him!" Hermoine reasoned with panic, but Dumbledore would catch him and put Malfoy in place.

"Dude better hurry!" Max stated and raised her binoculars. She looked at the teacher's booth and gasped. "Oh my gods! Oh my gods!"

"What!?" Jack, Ron and Neville asked at the same time with concern.

"D-Dumbledore's not there! He's not here!" Max exclaimed loudly. Dumbledore wasn't at the games!

Everyone gasped and returned their attention to the falling Harry. The cries from the audience got louder as Harry was very close to the ground now.

Jack tightened his grip around his wand, his staff. It was right there! In his possession. He could jump off the balcony and save Harry. But then what? What would happen? Obviously, cover blown! Bunny would have plenty to say to him then. What to do!? Jack frantically looked around. Max was jumping up and down, her hands cupping over her mouth. Hermoine was pulling on her hair, Ron was just a blank slate and Neville was sprawled out on the floor. He fainted. Jack's eyes fell upon the book Hermoine was reading and the pages were flipped open to a spell.

For some reason, Jack's eyes continued staring at the page and began scrolling down, reading the spell. It was a spell for calling things to you, even from a distance. Take out your wand and point it at the thing you want to retrieve and say, _Accio. _Blah blah blah...

A bell rang inside Jack's head. It was like a church bell. It was loud, it vibrated and a bit painful. Jack subconsciously covered his ears with his hands. No one noticed. Jack whipped out his wand and pointed it at the castle.

"_Accio Icebolt!" _Jack chanted. He looked back onto the field, the conversation, the book, his spell had taken no more than fifteen seconds and Harry was so close to the ground. Jack prayed to the Moon his broom would be here soon.

A broom fell into his hand. Sure enough, it was his. The twisted wood texture that glistened with frost and the white bushel that sparkled like snowflakes. Jack mounted his broom and blasted off before Max and the others knew what was happening.

Jack sped faster and faster towards the falling body. He beseeched to the wind to make him fly faster. The wind howled in his ears as she tried to help her master the best way she could. Jack had never flown so fast. His body hugged his broom so the air licked over him. He was so fast. Was he fast enough? Harry was only an inch from the ground in 4... 3... 2...

CRACK

A crack echoed throughout the field as the audience went silent. And then it cheered. For as soon as the crack reached their ears, Jack had grasped on to Harry's collar, scooped him off the ground and hoisted him onto his broom before dropping him off at the teacher's booth.

Before doing so, a moan escaped Harry's lips as Jack looked down with disgust and horror. Harry's hand was hanging if there was no bone. The bone between Harry's hand and elbow had been snapped in half and his hand was twisted in an awkward angle. Jack almost gagged at the sight. He was a tad heartbroken as well as he felt he should have reacted quicker, but at least Harry was not dead. But where was Dumbledore anyway?

"Thank you, Frost. I shall tend to Mr. Potter immediately, Minerva." Madam Pomfrey said as soon as Jack handed over Harry. Pomfrey created a cot which formed under Harry and escalated him down the steps with Pomfrey, pushing the cot from behind.

Jack looked behind him to hear cheers coming from his house and boos from the Slytherin's. Jack could see Max woot and clap with the others. Jack looked up, Wood and the others were clapping while the Slytherin's were huddling and proudly patting Malfoy for his move, caring less of Jack's rescue.

But what now? The game had paused but not ended and the Gryffindor Seeker was injured and out cold. They wouldn't end the game and give it to Slytherin, would they?

"Frost! Your actions were heroic! You saved Potter's life!" Minerva exclaimed cheerily, much different to her character.

Jack blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks professor..."

"Which is why I grant you Seeker for this game! Your flying is absolutely brilliant, go on! I take no for an answer!" Minerva said sternly but with a hint of glee in her voice, she winked and returned back to her spot on the benches.

Jack gawked with amazement.

It. Was. On.

* * *

**There you have it folks! Part one is complete! **

**So... How did you all like it? I can somewhat see your expressions. I hope I sorta got both opinions. Jack wasn't in the games, but now he is! So you all can't be TOO mad at me... But I hope you all liked it:) I shall post part two sometime later. I'm alternating a lot between my stories. I sort of go in a pattern. BTW, I published a new story, make sure to check that out if you wish;) (It's called What If?) And sorry if the teams are wrong, don't know if it changed:/ And yes, I named Jack's broom the Icebolt. Harry's got a Firebolt and Jack's power is ice so Icebolt... get it? Lol, I'm so stupid XD oh, and did anyone catch Jack's hotties for Tooth!? **

**So, PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you thought and if you were pleased and enjoyed my little twist:) So I'll see you all! Have a happy Columbia Day weekend! **

**Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	11. and the Games BEGIN! (Part 2)

**Hi Guys!**

**I KNOW, I KNOW. I haven't updated this story in FOREVER! But I have reasons! 1) I went to Chicago to watch Skate America (a huge ice skating competition for the reining champions of each country) and root Haven Denny & Brandon Fraizer! (I skate with them every day) 2) I am writing this story in Universal. 3) I posted a couple other stories, The Fault in Our Powers and Shattered Ice, make sure to check those out!;) But I have returned and ready to get back to Quidditch! Hey! I'm in Universal! Maybe this will be extra epic! First hand experience! Before we begin, here are everyone's shout outs! (OMG thank you everyone for all your amazing reviews XD)- **

**jaclynfrost: Well, not in a romantic way:p I don't ship Jackx anything. I just write it because writing romance is quite entertaining. If you really want to know how I feel about shipping, see The Fault in Our Powers intro XD And besides... you can think someone's sexy and not have a romantic affection... trust me, I know:p**

**FallingNarwhals: YEAH! WOOT WOOT!:D**

**Nikki Pond: Ha ha, yep! Thanks! So glad you liked it!**

**Free Spirit 140: Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!:D **

**DarkKitsuneFluffy: Thanks!:) **

** . .: Yeah, thanks a lot!:) **

**Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki: Thank you sooo much! You warmed my heart:) **

**Guest: Thanks for the corrections, I totally face palmed myself at the cereal XD CURSE YOU FROOT LOOPS, TIME TO DIE! Lol. And thanks for the heads up on Fawkes:) **

**THANK YOU everyone for all the reviews! So no more waiting! Here is the Quidditch match Part 2!**

**Edit: OMG, WOAH! The new Diagon Alley is OVER THE TOP INCREDIBLE!XD It's also complete with Knockturn Alley! And the dragon (Harry and his friends use to escape Gringotts) spews out real fire! I knew this already but it was SO EPIC! It's quick and really hot and it comes every 10 minutes. The alley is JAMPACKED with amazing stores! And the Hogwarts Express is amazing! I wish I could share more but I don't want to spoil it. Hope all of you will have this experience:) **

**A/N: PLEASE READ THE END AFTER THE CHAPTER, PLEASE, SUPER IMPORTANT! Some swearing! I promise it won't happen again! **

* * *

Jack smirked as he flew into position, blocking out the cheer and roar of the crowd. Malfoy had a snarl on his face, but Jack could see a glint of worry in his serpent eyes. "Ha! Is this what you wanted, Blonde?" Blonde? That sounded familiar!

Malfoy gaped at the insult but his face contorted to anger. "Shut up you freak! You're nothing special! Wait till my father here's about this!"

Jack chuckled madly, almost falling off his broom. "Aw..." Jack began, sniffing and wiping away a tear of laughing so hard, "Does someone need his daddy to rescue him?"

Malfoy blushed as his face became a rosy pink, like Dolores's face. Jack contained himself after a laughing fit. Both boys glared daggers at each other before the gun went off and the games resumed. Gryffindor and Slytherin neck and neck.

If Jack was going to get a shot at catching a glimpse of the snitch, he would have to get a good view of the field. Who knows where this little golden ball could be? Jack shot up into the air and hovered high above the other players and stands, eagle eyeballing for the snitch.

Malfoy had other plans. Frost needed to be gone. It wasn't like Jack was better than him, (Malfoy did not see Jack's flying) heck, could the boy even fly!? Whatever. Besides, it would be a pleasant revenge and an easier win. Not that he needed it of course. Malfoy flew over to his side of the hoops to confront his boss, Flint.

"Flint, boss! Would ya do me a favor?" Malfoy sneered to his boss.

"Anything Mr. Malfoy." Flint said with a snicker knowing Draco was up to no good.

Malfoy gave a death glare to Jack, gesturing to Flint. "Finish him off." Malfoy stated darkly.

Flint chuckled, "You scared, Draco?"

Malfoy growled and snatched Flint's collar, getting in his grubby face with the snaggle tooth. "It's sweet revenge you fool!"

Flint turned his chuckled into worried little laughs and raised his hands beside him surrender like. "I'm kidding, Draco! It's wonderful! What do you propose to do?" Malfoy released his collar.

"Call them up." Malfoy demanded.

Flint nodded and took out his black, corkscrewed wand from his wand pocket and raised it to the temple of his head and began reciting a sinister plot: the three Chasers were to get their hands on the ball. Once they did so, fly up to Jack's height and begin passing the ball rapidly, nearing their way to Jack. The Chasers were then to somewhat ambush Frost in a Quaffle-passing-scuffle. Jack would then escape yet his mind would still be on the ambush. While his mind was set on that, the Beaters would hit Jack with a Bludger and viola! Simple plan and a little un-brilliant, but deadly.

"What the flux is Flint doing?" Max sneered, looking into her binoculars.

"What's he doing, mate?" Ron asked.

"He's got his wand to his head and he seems to be talking like if he was on a phone." Max explained as her voice trailed off.

Hermoine gasped. "Move, Ronald!" She hissed. Ron moved with a yelp. "Max, let me have those!" Hermoine screeched as she snatched the binoculars out of Max's hands before she could reply. Hermoine zoomed in on Flint, she gasped.

"W-what is it?" Neville asked worriedly.

"I hope I'm wrong..." Hermoine murmered as she stole glances at the rest of the Slytherin players. She put the binoculars down, her fast contorted with horror. "Oh honestly!?" She wailed.

"What, Hermoine!? Spit it out, woman!" Max shrieked.

"Flint is messaging some sort of plan to the other players. Whatever it is, it can't be good." Hermoine said solemnly, hoping Jack wouldn't suffer the same fate Harry did.

"My god, do these Slytherin's ever give us a break!?" Max screeched, her voice getting extremely high pitched as her body shook with anger. "We can't help either, want do think their gonna do and for what?" If the Slytherin's were gonna pull off something fancy, it had to be for a special reason. What for now? The three shook their heads, having no clue as to what lied in store for Jack.

The Slytherin Chasers nodded with a smirk. One of them darted after Angelia and socked her in her shoulder that was hugging the ball. Angelia bailed to the side as the Slytherin Chaser nabbed the ball. The other two Gryffindor girls made chase to the Slytherin's but the other two were on defense and shooed away the Gryffindor Chasers like flies. The Chasers began to aim for the sky as the two Gryffindor girls did the same as the looked at each other oddly. Wrong direction! How peculiar.

_Perfect. _Malfoy sneered. It was already better than he imagined it!

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw a Quaffle ready to square him in the face. Jack ducked in the nick of time. What the heck was the Quaffle doing up this high? Jack dodged the Slytherin Chasers that followed the ball like dogs. Jack felt like he was dodging a stampede. But at least they were gone- nope! Jack shrieked as the Chasers came back with the ball and began to full on ambush the area Jack was in. Jack dived out of the level and made a beeline to another area. How odd was that ambush?

Jack was so wrapped up in the thoughts of the weird ambush, he didn't see or hear the whiz of a Bludger spiral towards him at top speeds.

CRACK!

White, hot pain flared up Jack's arm as a hot, searing, pulsing pain spread out across his side as well. That Bludger had just broken Jack's right arm and right rib cage. Jack cried with pain as he fell off his broom. But, to everyone's surprise, Jack held on with his left arm. Holding a staff 24 7 was putting in the finest. Shrieks echoed throughout the crowd. Jack gritted his teeth. He wasn't strong enough to pull himself up with one arm. All he could do was hang there and hope for a miracle. Jack could already feel his fingers slip.

Then came a rush of the wind.

Of course! _The wind! _She whispered, _fly with me, fly like the flakes made of snow, fly my child. _Jack held back the temptation to let go and fly without the broom but he pushed his emotion aside and used the wind to hoist himself back up on the broom as the wind howled loudly in his ears. Jack exhaled as his left arm dulled from the burning ache as Jack flexed his fingers. He was back on track.

Max, Hermoine, Ron and Neville were crying bloody murder but whooped and shouted for joy when Jack somehow found the strength to mount his broom once more.

"Wow! That's what you call digging deep!" Ron whooped and cheered.

"You can say that again, mate!" Max shrieked with delight but with a hint of doubt and curiosity...

Jack tucked his arm against his side to relieve the pressure. Now he had to catch the snitch with his bad hand. If it weren't for the wind right then and there, Jack was pretty sure he would be dead right now. Thank Manny! But Jack's tactic had changed. No more chilling out, it was time to find this snitch with the power of the wind for backup. If the Slytherin's were gonna play dirty, it was time they got a taste of their own medicine.

_Come on, Frost. Something shiny like ice except it's gold. You can spot it better than Blonde! Come on now! Don't let Gryffindor down! The Wind didn't just save you're sorry ass two seconds ago for nothing! _Jack's mind screamed as Jack's eyes burned over the field. Dying to catch a glimpse of the golden, flying ball.

_Shit! How the hell did the freak manage to save himself? Crap! _Malfoy cussed. He thought of every swear word he could think of. But seriously, how did Jackson do that? Whelp! No more focusing on Frost! It was time to get that snitch and win this god forsaken match!

"Wind! Help me see!" Jack hissed softly. The wind giggled and tickled the spirit's ears in response. Soon, Jack could see a radar made of frost covering the whole entire field including the stands full of fans, the players, and most importantly; the balls. Only Jack could see this since it only existed through his eyes since he could only see the frost that was made in such an unnatural way. (The wind would use Jack's frost and create a radar)

Jack's crystal eyes darted about. The stands jam packed with fans were nothing but a haze of frost so Jack was able to block them out decently well. The players were nothing but blobs of baby blue frost so that definitely did not qualify. The Quaffle was to big and to slow to be a Snitch, although Jack did mistake the Snitch for a Bludger once or twice. After what seemed like hours (but probably no more than 10 minutes)...

Jack spotted it,

The smallest speck of frost dancing in the air, not to far away from Jack. Jack crouched down and sped in that direction as the Snitch darted away. Malfoy saw Jack speed after something and knew it had to be the snitch. Malfoy gritted his teeth and followed the boy.

Jack was getting closer to it, he extended his left arm weakly and reached. He fingertips just brushed the smooth texture of the ball was something rammed into his right side. Jack let out a cry of pain through gritted teeth. "Mafloy." He snarled.

Malfoy only smirked and once again tried to slam into Jack's side but Jack swooped under the broom last minute while trying to keep an eye on the Snitch that was forever flying away. Jack sped up as Malfoy copied, the Snitch coming into view better.

"You're not gonna get it, freak!" Malfoy ranted as he tucked himself close to his broom and sped off, leaving Jack behind.

"Wind! Let's win this!" Jack called as he then felt a gust of fresh air blast him forward, almost causing whip lash and a powerful sense of G-force. He shot forward like a rocket and blazed past Malfoy throwing him off course. The Snitch was only a couple yards away when...

Another Bludger hit Jack but on his left side. Jack whirled out of control.

White hot pain once again flared throughout Jack's left arm and chest. Now Jack had a complete set of broken ribs and two broken arms. But how was he to catch the Snitch now? Let alone that his vision was fading in and out of focus due to the beatings. Ouch, it hurt like bloody hell. And now, Malfoy had the game in the bag.

Malfoy laughed with triumph as he snatched the Snitch out of the air.

"DRACO MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS!" The announcer screamed loudly over the intercom.

Malfoy pumped his fists in the air as he raised his hand which held the little golden ball in it. Malfoy raised his hand and showed off the Snitch.

The audience stopped clapping and gasps filled the air.

Malfoy frowned to look at the Snitch in his hand and was rewarded when a drop of cold water fell into his eye. Malfoy growled as he rapidly blinked his eye. Malfoy inspected the Snitch. His eyes grew wide as he dropped the Snitch, what was left of it at least. Water dripped off of Malfoy's gloves as snow and ice melted in the lime-green grass, a golden coin laid next to it.

It was a snowball. Malfoy's head darted up just as someone had caught the real Snitch.

Jack grasped the golden ball in his flailing hand as a chuckle of relief escaped his lips. The little ball folded it's graceful wings (it reminded his of Tooth's wings) and rested in the palm of his hand. Jack looked down and sloppily waved to the serpent boy who was staring up at his with shock, embarrassment and envy.

Jack had his wand stowed away in his sleeve of course. He recited the spell _Accio _and wished for one of the golden coins he stashed away in his pocket. He created a small, hard snowball and pressed the gold coin into it. With all his control and might, enduring the pain, Jack chucked the snowball into the air towards Malfoy's direction. Before Jack chucked it though, in his hand was a small snowball that was gold when the sun glinted off it. _The Snitch. _Jack's years of chucking snowballs proved it's worth as Malfoy caught sight of it and grabbed it. The real Snitch though was eyeing the boy as if it had a mind of it's own. While it was in it's own world, Jack used the rest of his energy and grabbed the Snitch.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT EVERYONE? JACK FROST! HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! _HE _HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The announcer shrieked as loud as she could.

Jack would have loved to hold up the Snitch in triumph but his arms were broken. Instead, he let it hover around it's head, letting it show off it's own glory as Jack eased himself towards the ground. The crowd went wild (except for the Slytherin's) as a few certain Gryffindor's rushed down from the stadium and raced across the field to Jack's aid as the rest of the Gryffindor team floated down as well.

"As awesome as that was, Jack... are you okay?" Max said as she was the first to make it to Jack, leaving the rest of the team panting behind her in the dust. Max was a really fast runner for her age, damn.

"N-no. The Bludger. I-it broke both my sides and a-arms." Jack said wincing. He felt so weak, unable to use his arms the least bit. He even had trouble breathing.

"Jack! We need to you to get to Madam Pomfrey! She'll mend your bones in a heartbeat," Hermoine said, quoting what the nurse had said three years ago.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Ron chanted as he waved his wand with a swish and flick.

Jack's stomach churned as his whole body felt light as he feet came off of the ground. Ron and the others (and Neville, he had awoken) guided the floating Harry to the hospital wing where Jack was to stay for the night.

Once his friends left to eat in the Grand Hall, Jack succumbed to sleep. Allowing the darkness to enter his vision. Unaware of the shadows also lurking in it, unseen.

* * *

**Woo! It's done! I hope you all liked it!:) I'm really sorry it took so long, I wanted to post my other stories. Please check them out;) **

**OKAY, PLEASE READ THIS PART AS I SAID IN THE BEGINNING. P-L-E-A-S-E!: **

**I've had this story... yes another story... in my brain as long as I started to like ROTG. It's about an OC I created. Well, actually, it's kinda like, A Princess Luna from MLP human form. If/when I create this story, it will be a crossover of ROTG and MLP cause there will be MLP story line and characters. I've created the whole story in my mind and it's pretty complex (and darn awesome in my opinion). I'm just not sure of this because I'm scared if it's stupid:( Is this stupid? Or should I go for it?:)**

**But anyways, thank you everyone SOOO much for reading and sorry again that it took so long. Make sure to check out my other stories AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW REGARDING THE INFO ABOVE! Thanks again! Bye!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	12. The Believer

**Hello my lovlies! I am back with another chapter! So, I hope everyone enjoyed the Quidditch game but now it is time to address Jack's recovery... _yay, so exciting! _Don't worry, something's gonna happen here that's interesting enough:) NOW the story is starting to kick into true motion! Woot woot! By the way Sonic Boom the tv series is utterly hilarious!XD Highly recommend you watch it if you still have that childish sense within you! **

**So, regarding my request for my new story last chapter, I published it and have written a prologue and a chapter to it so it would be beyond appreciated if you could check it out cuz I think it's gonna be a very interesting story!:) **

**But thank you everyone for your support and I hope I gave you a good scare last chapter with the Malfoy thing but now let us all check up on Jack...**

* * *

_Jack fluttered his eyelids open. He was expecting to be in a white room and lying down on a cot. Not true. Jack was standing on a black floor. But it wasn't a floor, Jack's feet could not sense a ground. He was merely standing on nothing and surrounded by black walls made of pure nothing. The walls formed into many different corridors and hallways, creating a sort of labyrinth. _

_Jack paced around the maze of darkness, even though he could see just fine. His footsteps were silent, it was as if he had no heartbeat and was not breathing. Everything seemed off. Until, he heard a voice. Jack raced towards the source of the voice and stopped behind a certain wall. The voice spoke once again. The person was on the other side..._

"_Fear, more fear! I am growing stronger! The time to attack is soon!" _

_That voice. It was like a voice from a dream... it was so familiar. _

"_Patience old man... taking control of one's mind is no easy task..."_

_Another voice! It was a voice that hissed like a serpent and was as cold and as dark as ice. _

"_Yes, but together, we are unstoppable! Our power is unlimited! We shall rule for all eternity together!" _

"_Yes... the best fear. We shall rule... forever." _

"_And it's only the beginning."_

_Jack's eyes widened. _

"_Everyone is oblivious to our strength but once we arise once more they will wish they were never even born..." _

"_Two people in particular." _

"_It is only a matter of time... patience... and then we shall be rewarded."_

_Jack let out a gasp before he clamped his mouth shut. To late, the people heard him. _

"_It's the boy! Get him!" _

_Jack tried to make a run for it but the walls turned into tendrils and wrapped themselves around Jack's limbs as they dragged the boy back to the voices. Jack shut his eyes. When the tendrils stopped pulling, he looked up and saw a skull come at him. Jack shut his eyes and let out a scream. _

* * *

Jack woke up with a shriek. His pillow was drenched in cold sweat as Jack's ears vibrated with the sound of his heartbeat. Good god, what was that? Who were those voices? Where was he? What scared Jack the most is the mentioning of the two boys. Who were the two boys? Whoever they were, he had to keep an eye out for those two for they were in danger! But those two people weren't going to take any children under Jack Frost the Guardian's nose! He had to figure it out, and soon.

Jack stretched out his arms and yawned. _His arms. _Jack gasped and flexed them, they were as good as new! They didn't hurt, they weren't broken or bruised or battered any longer. Great! Jack figured that since he was all healed now he could leave since there was a neatly folded pile of his clothes and his robe with his wand on a chair next to his bed.

Jack got out of his cot and pulled on his clothes. His friends should be in the Grand Hall having breakfast by now. The thought of seeing his friends made Jack smile. Jack began to walk out of the Hospital Wing when one of the nurses came from the hall and walked right through Jack.

Jack let out a gasp and fell backwards. _His dust! He needed to get his dust in order for everyone to see him! _Jack made a dash to the hallway and out of the Hospital Wing only to be knocked down by something or someone who was going equally as fast. This collision took Jack by surprise as he fell down.

"Ugh! Hey, buddy! Watch where you're g- oh! Jack, it's you!"

Jack rubbed his aching head and focused on the person who was talking to him... wait- what?

"You okay? Come on!"

The person helped Jack up.

Once Jack's head stopped spinning, his eyes focused on the person who was smiling in front of him.

Max

"M-Max!?" Jack blubbered as he stumbled backwards and fell on a cot back into the Hospital Wing. "Y-you can see me?" He said exasperatedly.

Max puckered her lips and raised one eyebrow. "Um... yeah Jack. Did you seriously just ask me _if I can see you?" _Max blinked and rubbed her eyes and prodded Jack. She nodded her head with a "duh" expression.

"Y-you see me!" Jack cheered as a smile spread across his face.

Max began to freak out. "Jack! Are you okay!? Why would I not be able to see you!?" She shrieked.

Jack laughed. "Because I'm a-" _Guardian. _Jack stopped mid sentence as his face droned out as his eyes widened. The impact of it all hit him in the back of his head. Max could see him. She was a _believer. _

"Jack..." Max began. "I know I might sound stupid but I need to ask you something," Max paused and grabbed the curtain and pulled it to the side so no one could see their conversation. _"Are you a Guardian?" _

Max was a believer! "Yes!" Jack cheered and jumped. He almost gave Max a hug because he was so happy but he contained himself to just laughing.

Max was as equally excited, she began jumping up and down as well. Geez, that girl could jump high. "Oh my god! Oh my god! No way!" She began to laugh along with Jack. "My parents told me you guys weren't real but I always kept on believing you! No way! This is truly amazing!"

"A-and your a teenager!" Oh my god Jack had to tell the Guardian's this!

"I don't care!" Max squealed. "I kind of suspected that something was different about you but-" She didn't care to finish her sentence as her laughs died down because of her stomach. "Who are you?"

Jack's laugh died down as he beamed with a smile. "I'm Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter." Max beamed along with him. And another thing: How did Max suspect he was a Guardian? "How did you suspect?" He asked.

Max got this mischievous glint in her eye and made a smirk. "Well..." She began and held up her fingers and began counting on them, "When we shook hands, your hands were freezing cold. You were not fond of the _Inferno _spell and didn't like being in the greenhouse. You had really strange tea leaves in Divination. The spell for Malfoy's prank was a real stepping stone as so was when you got mad at Dolores since frost started to pick up on the windows and it wasn't even winter. And nobody can fly that good on their first day."

Jack smirked. "Well, nice to meet you Max Yellowstorm, I am Jack Frost the Winter Spirit and I need to get my dust..."

"Dust?" Max asked innocently.

Oh right. "Yeah, that's how the others are able to see me." Jack hopped out of bed and made his way to the dormitory. Max followed.

"Quick question, why are you here?" She said, pacing with him.

Jack turned a corner and came to the fat lady and recited the password. He went inside along with Max and dashed up to the boy's dormitory and found the dust and dumped it on him. Good, no one was around. This was super secret stuff that no one was supposed to know but Max already knew Jack was a Guardian so he could trust her. "I'm here because Harry's in danger because Voldemort is back, as you know. Dumbledore hired me to watch him."

"Cool!" Max said as she followed Jack who was now running to the Grand Hall.

"One thing though." Jack said, Max nodded. "You can't tell anyone this. No one, it's top secret."

"You have my word, Frostbite!" Max said with a smile as the two arrived at the Hall.

Jack chuckled. "You know that's what Bunny calls me."

"_The Easter Bunny?" _

"Yup."

"Awesome!"

Jack and Max made their way to where there friends were sitting and piled their plates with food and scarfed down there breakfasts. The two couldn't stop smiling and looking at each other which the others found odd but they had matters to discuss.

"So, did I miss anything?" Jack asked.

Hermoine scowled. "Sadly, yes. You missed quite of a lot of things, Jack."

"Dolores took points away from the winning from Quidditch." Harry stated.

"She is making up these barbaric rules." Ron spoke.

"And it's only going to get worse." Hermoine finished.

Jack almost choked on his pumpkin juice. "Sorry I asked." He said with much regret. That Umbitch.

"Don't worry guys, we'll fix this thing. For all I care, we'll send Dolores off to Azkaban after everything is said and done!" Max said triumphantly as everyone laughed. They liked the thought of that.

"Your right, Max! Toad Face will pay for what she's doing and we will make everything right!" Hermoine said determinedly to everyone's shock.

"Well, I think it's time to start heading to class." Jack stated as he and his friends walked out of the Grand Hall to begin their first class.

Jack didn't tell anyone about his nightmare. He was going to have to figure that one out on his own while trying to sort out many problems at the same time. The children to protect (especially _the two), _not having his cover blown and keeping a steady mind about this whole thing. After the day ended, Jack wrote a letter to the Guardian's.

_Hi guys, _

_Doing great as always. You will not believe what happened at the Quidditch match! Harry fainted mid-game and I had to substitute him! I won of course but Slytherin broke both my arms using Bludgers which was Malfoy's idea. And another thing, Max is a believer! I didn't have my dust this morning, I was going to grab it but I ran into Max who could see me! Don't worry, the secret is safe, I trust her. But Dolores is going to far. Don't worry, we have everything under control. And I won't get into trouble in the process! See ya!_

_-Jack F. _

Jack groomed Snowy before attaching his letter to her claws. She cooed before spreading her wings and taking off into the night. The wind wrapped itself around Jack as the boy longed to be flying once again. Jack didn't bother to tell the Guardian's about his nightmare either. He could handle it and figure it out on his own. He had friends and Jack knew that they could solve anything together. Everything would work out in the end. He was going to be sure of it.

* * *

**There we go! So Max is a believer, huzzah! Next chapter will be based on DA!XD get ready and pumped for that folks, I sure am! Woohoo! But anyways, I don't have much to say but thanks for reading and PLEASE leave a review!:) DOUBLE PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP: check out my new story The Guardian Of The Night! That would mean the world to me! But I'll see y'all later! Have a good day! Bye! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ **


	13. Dumbledore's Army

**Hey everyone, I have returned with another chapter!:D **

**READ PLEASE: Happy Gobblesday (Thanksgiving lol) everyone and eat lots of turkey and pie!XD I sure am! Don't care about my weight! Just got my scores on my three tests I told you earlier and I got 88-92 PERCENT TILE ON ALL 3 TESTS!XD OMG I WENT BALLISTIC! I DID NOT know I was capable of doing that GOOD!XD So, some of y'all probably wondering why it's taken me a freaking month to upload (sorry... -_-') but I traveled like THREE friggin times this month and posted like, FOUR stories! PLEASE check those out as the support would be phenomenon!XD (Flying Pages, Hot and Cold, Shattered Ice, & the Guardian of the Night)**

**Thank you all for the support, reviews and loves:) makes me just so happy! Makes my day no matter what happened:') But enough of me and my rambling, I know your eager to get started so LETS GET INTO IT! Sign up for DA's army anyone?;)**

* * *

For the next week, things had taken a turn for the better... and for the worse. On the bright side: the Troublesome Trio (Malfoy, Crabbe, & Goyle) stayed out of the gang's way. Jack had received a letter from the Guardian's as they were concerned of his injury and Max's know-a-bouts but Jack reassured them with a sigh that he had everything under control. Jack's arms already healed up quickly due to his powers overnight. He didn't mention his dream though, not to Max, the Guardian's, anyone. Max won the battle that Jack's injury in the game was staged by using her binoculars (which _somehow_ worked like a camera) to show the professors the Slytherin's sneaky routine. Minerva had rewarded them points in return to make up for the ones they lost from Umbridge. Now the bad news...

Speaking of which (or, _witch_), Umbridge was up to no good. Lately, she had been walking around the castle with a queen status strut with a clipboard tucked in her arm and her wand out 24-7. The gang was confused until Filch nailed in a board on the arc right outside the Great Hall saying that she was "Hogwarts High Inquisitor". The girls Hermoine and Max explained to the rest of the gang that "it was not a good thing." Journalists, editors, and photographers from the Daily Prophet came to the castle and asked her dozens of questions. Umbridge replying in saying that she would change the school's ways to a brighter future. The Minister, Fudge, agreed with glee of everything Dolores was stating. The gang swore to god that Dolores had him under some kind of love potion.

The gang watched one of Umbridge's routines of inspecting the castle. Note: she was going way to far. With a swish of her jeweled wand, she separated a couple having a romantic smooch. Max almost bulled into Dolores, making Jack, Ron, _and _Harry piling on top of her to stop her. She began interviewing professors like poor, innocent Professor Trelawney who was oblivious to Dolores's actions. Dolores enjoyed picking on the big eyes, frizzy haired teacher. Umbridge was inspecting every nook and cranny of the castle, including the dungeons which was the classroom of Professor Snape.

The gang had to admit, they weren't the least bit sorry for Snape as Dolores interrogated him. Dolores asked all these questions about his abilities and criticized him mockingly for his looks. Snape just kept a straight face and answered each question in short sentences. The gang figured it must be agonizing and hell'a embarrassing for Snape to be in this position. Jack bit his tongue and gripped the edge of his seat to prevent from giggling but that didn't mean some bubbly frost patterns escaped his touch. Max sucked in a breath as she pursed her lips, her head on the table and hands covering her face. It took a lot for her not to laugh. Ron bravely let out a chortle and when Dolores finally left, Snape bopped Ron hard on the head with a book.

As the weeks dragged on, Filch nailed up more absurd rules on the arc to the Great Hall. Each one getting more ridiculous than the last. The arc to the Great Hall was covered head to toe with boards containing silly rules. "Poor Wall." Max mumbled every time she passed the arc. The rules contained ones that were probably directed right at the gang. "No Weasley Products or Pranks" that one was a true bummer since the Weasley twins had grown fond of Jack and Max after their prank in Potions class. "No Music" this one hit Max as she loved it sing some of the modern songs. The gang eventually coaxed her to sing in front of them and admitted she had a really a good voice. "Dress Code" guess which one that was intended for? Spirit of Freedom? Ring a bell? The gang was ready to snap.

After a little while, Umbridge had attempted to banish poor Professor Trelawney. The school gathered on the skirts of the castle and watched the pathetic scene as everyone pitied the banished professor, even the Slytherins. Minerva could do nothing but coo the weeping lady. Dumbledore came out to the rescue just in time and strongly stated that she had no power to do such actions but Dolores said she would in a matter of time which scared the gang slightly. Harry tried to talk to the headmaster but he disappeared. Something made the rest of the gang think that Dumbledore was _trying _to avoid Harry but they didn't say anything.

Hogwarts was falling apart

* * *

One more week went by, more rules were posted and the gang's temper was set on high. They couldn't contain it any longer. The girls Hermoine and Max set up a meeting in the Gryffindor Common Room very very late at night with the boys when everyone else was asleep. Ron and Harry were sitting on the coach, Max was leaning next to the fireplace, Jack was in an armchair and Hermoine was pacing around, unable to stand still.

"Ugh! I'm so done with her! Can I rip her head off? Please!? No magic? Bare hands? More impressive you think?" Max said eagerly with a glint of evil in her eyes. Alas, it was the fire making that epic effect.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Sounds good to me!" He replied cheerily.

"Ronald!" Hermoine hissed.

For a first, Harry and Jack agreed to this brutal killing with a smirk. Usually wouldn't agree to such violence but this was an exception. "We're in." They chanted.

Max squealed. "Ooh, ca-"

"Max YellowStorm!" Hermoine yelled, causing order and breaking the conversation. "Let us handle this like civilized people." She said calmly, taking deep breaths. But deep down, having Dolores's head on a steak didn't sound to bad, the fact almost made her giggle but she dare not.

Hermoine was about to give a well mannered spiel when a hiss, pop, and crackle came from the fireplace. The girls jumped out of their skin as the boys almost fell out of their seats. A face appeared in the embers as Max jumped forward with her wand out (it was always in her hand's possession) and almost recited _"Aquamenti", _which would have created a jet of water to hit the fireplace but Harry stopped her midstream.

"It's Sirius!" Harry exclaimed as he slid over to the fire and crouched down as everyone huddled around him.

"Sirius Black? I thought he was a killer." Max stated with concern.

"L-long story, Max." Ron stuttered.

"Tell us later." Jack said with mischief and a wink.

Harry returned his attention back to the face in the fire. "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"Answering your concerning letter about Umbridge of course! Things aren't looking good I suppose." Sirius said in a raspy voice. Having your face as fire wasn't an easy task. Awesome, but not easy.

"She's not letting us use magic at all!" Max growled before Harry could reply. Sirius gave her a look of confusion. Max gasped, "Oh! Sorry! I'm Max and this is Jack!" The two gave a quick and awkward wave. "We're friends of these guys." She said, pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermoine.

"What she said." Harry whispered.

Sirius gave a hoarse chuckle and rolled his eyes. "Mhm-" He hummed in agreement before he coughed, "Cornelius doesn't want you to be trained in combat."

Ron went wide eyed. "Like an army, mate?"

"He thinks you're forming an army!" Sirius yelled to the best of his ability which ended up sounding more like a choked hiss. "He thinks Dumbledore's forming his own army to bring down the Ministry!"

Max rolled her eyes exasperatedly and paced around with anger as her hands flew up in the air. "I'm done. That freaking witch has him under a love potion I tell you. Period. I- we're surrounded by idiots!" Max slyly corrected herself. After all, the gang were no idiots!

The gang shook their heads despairingly with a halfhearted chuckle in agreement.

"Everyone, I didn't want to have to tell you the glum news but things aren't doing good at all. Disappearances are occurring just like the Dark Ages. You know what that means..." Sirius paused creating a spooky and eerie effect that made everyone tense up, _"Voldemort is on the move." _

That one line sent shudders down everyone's spines as they huddled closer to the fire for heat, protection, and comfort.

"What do we do?" Jack asked with a worried expression.

Before Sirius could open his mouth though, the picture of the fat painted lady to the common room opened as everyone's heads snapped in that direction with panic. They all quickly looked at Sirius for last second advice.

"Someone is coming, I'm sorry I couldn't be much help, but it looks like you're on your own!" Sirius said quickly before his face crackled and disappeared, embers crumbling on top of each other before resting in place as if nothing happened.

The gang just sat around the fireplace silently before slumping back to their seats and mindlessly stared out the window. Taps of raindrops decorated the pained window as a clap of thunder was heard in the distance but not a soul flinched or winced or blinked or batted an eyelash.

Hermoine sighed and was first to break the silence. She stood up from leaning on the sofa and folded her arms uncomfortably as she shivered. "He really is out there, isn't he?" She said quietly. Everyone absently nodded. Hermoine looked back at the team, "We've got to be able to defend ourselves." She stated firmly with a shake of her head.

"How?" Max spoke. "Not with Dolores around we can't." She pointed out. "She ain't teaching us a thing..."

Hermoine blinked solemnly and looked at Harry. "If Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will." She eyed Harry. Harry frowned slightly and looked away.

A light bulb lit over Jack's head as a genuine smile leaked across his face. "I know!" He said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Listen, if they think we're making an army. Let's make an army and prepare for you-know-who. We have no school tomorrow so lets meet up someplace where we can gather the rest of our friends and host a sign up for the army. No fun taking down Voldemort with just the five of us, right?" Jack said with a snicker.

Everyone chuckled as their faces lit up. "Oh my god that's bloody fantastic, Jack! I can't wait! Where we all gonna meet?" Max said as she begin to jump up and down like a bunny. Max would give Bunny a run for his money. Jack was always curious how Max was always active and jumpy, hmm?

"Hog's Head. Tomorrow at noon. No teachers will arrive and-" Hermoine caught herself. There was a good reason why no teachers went there, why _no one _went there. She giggled within herself. She would let the others figure out later.

"Great!" Ron stated.

"I cannot wait!" Max said in a sing-song voice, now running all over the place.

"Then it's settled. I'll see everyone tomorrow!" Jack said cheerily as he headed upstairs to bed. Wow, this was going to be amazing. He couldn't wait.

* * *

**(I was going to end it here cause of the length but I promised you DA's and this would be one boring chapter so here you go!) **

* * *

Jack woke up early due to his uncontrollable excitement. Jack rose out of bed and tiptoed to his window, making sure not to wake his fellow roommates. Not like they were light sleepers though... Jack slowly opened the windows as a winter breeze whipped his white bangs over his shut eyes. He closed his eyes and breathed in, taking in all the glory of winter. He even got a little teary eyed. He'd missed being out riding the wind, making snow, snowball fights with Jamie... Jack looked around and saw no one was awake. Jack took out his wand and whispered, _"Engorgio" _sure enough, instead of a twisted stick in his hand, there lay a staff. A Shepard's staff to be exact as frost began to spiral around it. Jack looked back one last time before he perched on the windowsill, took deep breaths, felt his staff... and jumped.

Jack allowed himself to fall, and fall, and fall. He extended his arms to the sides as he watched the sky get smaller and smaller. The wind rushing past his hair as it billowed out in front of him. The ground was approaching in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... Jack smirked, 4... 3... 2... 1! Jack's crystal blue eyes shot open as he flipped over and shot up into the night sky. He sped up like a rocket and blasted through the clouds. It was harder to breath but it was lovely. A beautiful shot of the moon and the twinkling stars above.

A big day needed a big appearance. Jack swished his staff too and fro as light snow and frost began to descend from the clouds. He drifted and glided among the clouds to create his little gift. Let the substitutes take a day off. This day needed to be grand and have a stunning, snowy, grand entrance if that. It was a big day for Jack, and for everyone. _Voldemort, you are going down. _

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"This is mad! Honestly, who would want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?" Harry complained as the gang shuffled through snow to reach Hog's Head.

"Look on the bright side, you can't be worse than old Toad Face." Ron said with reason.

Max chortled as she skipped along the walkway, kicking snow here and there. Since she lived in the southern states in North America, she only saw snow when she went away to a northern state in the winter. It made Jack feel all the more better that he made it snow. Max smiled at him and winked as she knew someone did some work today.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said sarcastically. Also aimed to Max who had thought the "compliment" was hilarious.

It was almost midday and the gang entered Hog's Head. Immediately they heard Max cough and gag as she cupped her gloved hands over her mouth, her eyes watery. Hermoine fanned the area as the boys let out coughs and tried to ignore the stingy goat smell that lured around the place.

"_Oh my god, Hermoine." _Max managed to say without puking her guts out or shedding any tears. "Next time-" She coughed and gagged, "I'm picking the next meeting place."

"Me too." Spoke Jack in a congested voice. No way he could stay cooped in this place for much longer.

Harry switched subjects. "Who's supposed to be meeting us then?"

Hermoine shrugged. "Just a couple of people."

"Well you're awfully smart to pick this place." Ron said with a hint of sarcastic. A goat "baa'd" in the back and the bartender slumped after it with an inhuman sort of nature.

"We won't be tracked down here." Hermoine pointed out. But they had a point, this was an awfully smart place to pick...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

After ten or so minutes, people came filing into the stingy small sack. More than a couple of people mind you. Word must have gotten out or something. When it looked as though everyone arrived and got comfortable (by sitting next to each other or standing shoulder to shoulder), Hermoine stood up ready to present.

"Um..." Hermoine began. _Brilliant. _Max face-palmed but Hermoine ignored it. "hi..." She finished. The gang could swear they heard the chirp of a lonesome cricket in the distance. "So," Hermoine began, hitting things off, "you all know why we're here. We need a teacher... a _proper _teacher. One who has real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" One of the teenagers asked.

"Why!?" Ron spat. "Cause You-Know-Who's back ya tosspot!" He growled. Max looked like she was ready to sock that kid.

"So he says." The teenager retaliated solemnly.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermoine countered.

"So Dumbledore says because he says!"

"You bloody sun-of-a-gun! Listen for crying out loud!" Max said getting up out of her seat.

"Point is, where's the proof?" The teenager snarled. Max could only purse her lips and sit down, that still didn't mean she was going to hit the kid after this was over.

"If Potter could tell us more about Diggory got killed..." The black haired teenager said who was sitting next to Ginny.

Everything went silent as the teenagers exchanged worried yet eager looks.

Harry sighed and stood up. "I'm not gonna talk about Cedric so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now." He spat. Everyone shuffled around uncomfortably but stayed. Harry turned to Hermoine. "Come on Hermoine, let's go. They're here because they think I'm some sort of freak-" Harry turned around and started to bound for the door but Hermoine stopped him.

Luna came to the rescue. "Is it true you can produce the Patronus Charm?" She said in her sweet voice.

"Yes, I've seen it." Hermoine said for Harry.

"Blimey, Harry! I didn't know you could do that..." Dean Thomas said in awe.

Nevilled stuck up for Harry next. "A-and he killed a Basalisk! W-with the sword in Dumbledore's office!"

"It's true." Ginny second.

"He's one powerful wizard for sure." Max complimented.

"He even taught me some powerful spells!" Jack said with a big smile.

Ron piped in. "And he fought off a hundred dementors at once." He grinned.

Hermoine chose to rap it up. "Last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh."

"Wait..." Harry said calmly but with tension, "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is is that most of it was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half that time and I nearly always had help-" He looked at Hermoine and Ron.

"He's just being modest." Hermoine cut in.

"No, Hermoine... I'm not." Harry said. "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow but out there and you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes... you don't know what that's like."

The students faces shifted from eagerness to sorrow and realization.

"And it's scary." Jack said. "And if something goes wrong or if your friend's in danger... it just happens so fast and... you can't help them. They could die or you could die, like Harry said, in the blink of an eye... right before you. The experience is unforgivable." Jack said. The death of the Sandman taught him that valuable yet heart wrenching truth. "You wouldn't know what it's like."

"I mean, you see it happen in movies or you read a book... but to actually be _experiencing it right then and there... _it's just unimaginable." Max herself has never been in a life or death situation but being in one must be pure terror. She knew Jack had probably been in some from time to time.

Harry took a seat back down.

"You're right you guys..." Hermoine said, also taking a seat. "We don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance of beating-" _Might as well say it, _"Voldemort..."

The students were now looking at the ground or twiddling their thumbs, deep in thought of the reality. Grief, fear, and many other motions consumed them. "So he's really back...?" One of the little ones said.

Harry slowly shook his head as he met eye contact with the students. They all blinked and shuffled around, taking quick breaths. The gang was too. Max scrolled out a large piece of parchment as Jack placed a quill with ink on top of it, ready for sign up. In no time, each and every student had formed a line and signed their name up for Dumbledore's Army. Relief washed over the gang, _this could work. _

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The gang and the twins headed back to the castle and crossed the bridge to enter as they discussed where they were to be trained. There breath's quick, steps light, and body's ready for action. This was going to be exciting.

"Right, but first we need to find a place where we can practice where Umbridge won't find out." Harry said as he lead the group.

"The Shrieking Shack!" Hermoine said hopefully, she had grown to actually enjoy that place since three years ago.

"Too small." Harry said.

"And too bloody scary, mate!" Ron and Max jinxed.

"Hidden Forest?" Hermoine also asked another option.

"Nightmare!" Jack sang as the twins made spooky sound effects making Jack elbow them in the stomach.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, "but what happens if Umbridge does find out?"

"Who cares!?" Hermoine squealed and giggled like Max. "I mean, it's sort of exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules!" She grinned from ear to ear as her steps became bouncier, something that Max did whenever she walked.

"Okay, you've been hanging around with Max _way _to much!" Jack said teasingly as Max snickered in the background.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermoine Granger?" Ron teased secondly as the red and white haired teenagers exchanged chuckled.

Hermoine just sarcastically rolled her eyes. "Anyway, at least we know one thing positive that came from today," She giggled.

"What's that?" Harry asked. Not that rounding up a troop of students for fighting wasn't good.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off of you." Hermoine finished. Harry tried to hide his grin. The gang reached the bridge and made their way into the castle.

"Harry and Cho, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." Max sang as she twirled around. To be fair, Max totally looked like a younger Cho Chang. How cute...! Harry just ignored the dizzy girl.

"Right, over the next few days we should each come up with a couple of possibilities in places where we can practice." Harry said determined and firmly. "Got to make sure wherever it is there's no chance Umbride can find us..."

Unbeknownst to the gang was that Umbridge was eavesdropping on their conversation from above. _A secret hide out? Seems like an alliance is forming... there shall be none of that! I'll make sure to see into it that Potter wishes he never set foot onto this castle, ever_. A few things were going to have to change. And Dolores Umbridge was up for the job.

* * *

**Long chapter is over! Sorry about that! But anyways, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And maked sure to leave a review PLEASE and make sure to check out my other stories as I cherish every view;) Anyways, I'll see you all, hope you liked it! Bye!;p **

**-SkatingDJ**


End file.
